Another World
by Lilly Potter
Summary: *Complete Chapter 6* A spell by Voldemort sends Harry into an alternate reality where his parents lived, but Harry himself was killed on that fateful Halloween. Now Harry must deal with two grieving parents and the life he was never allowed to have..
1. A Hero Falls

**Title:** Another World (1/10) 

**Chapter Title**: The Fallen Hero 

**Author name:** Lilly Potter 

**Author e-mai**l: lilly_potter22@yahoo.ca 

**Category**: Drama with tidbits of aghast 

**Rating**: PG-13 for a little bit of violence and mild swearing 

**Spoilers**: All of them I suppose 

**Summary**: A spell by Voldemort sends Harry into an alternat reality where his parents lived, but Harry himself was killed on that fateful Halloween. Now Harry must deal with two grieving parents, a risen Voldemort and the life he was never allowed to have. 

**Distribution:** Just ask. And put the site address in the e-mail 

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I created the Potter Children except for Harry and I also created Keri Weathers and Kally. I also do not own 'Jack and the Beanstalk' that was written by someone else, I'm not sure who. 

**A/N: **I wrote this in a day, after I got rid of my writers block that I had with 'Past Adventure'. This is an AU fic. I don't think I've seen a story like this on ff.net, so if this is like anybody's story, I'm sorry. It wasn't intentional. In this world Peter isn't a traitor, Lily was pregnant that Halloween and the Potters never went into hiding. But other than that it's exactly the same as the world of the Harry Potter we know. If you have any question, e-mail me and if you want to be told about updates e-mail me or put it in your review. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

_*October 31, 1981*_

__

Lily Potter was a slim, red headed 23 year old, who had married her high school sweetheart; had their first child last year and another was on the way. 

James Potter was also 23 with unruly black hair, dark blue eyes and was 6' 1". He was an Auror and worked with his best friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. 

On that warm autumn afternoon Lily and James were sitting in their backyard watching Harry play in the backyard chasing a butterfly. Lily was leaning against James' chest as he leaned against the big oak tree. Lily was feeling contented and at peace but something at the back of her mind told her that something dangerous was about to happen, telling her to protect Harry. 

"Lily, is something wrong?" James asked, bringing Lily from her thoughts. She smiled up at her husband and gave him a kiss, "No, nothing is wrong." James gave her a hard look, "I've known you since you were 11. I can tell when something is wrong." Lily's smile dimmed a bit, "I don't think it's anything major but I just have this feeling that something horrible is going to happen to Harry. I know I'm probably being silly but I just can't shake the feeling." James kissed her forehead, "It's all right, sweety. I'm sure there's nothing to be worried about but I'll talk to Dumbledore." Lily smiled up at him, "Thank you, I really apprec..." Her sentence was cut off when she cried out in pain. "Lily! What's wrong?" James almost shouted. Lily was breathing deeply but managed to answer, "Contraction!" James smiled, all thoughts of danger and Harry left his mind, "I'll go contact Sirius, Remus and Peter. Oh, Peter said he would watch Harry for us if this went into the night, so we don't have to worry." Lily smiled, still breathing deeply. 

James helped Lily into the house where he sat her down onto the couch while James contacted his friend via the fireplace. Soon Peter, Sirius, Remus, Bella and Keri where all congregated in the living room. Sirius, noticing that James was about as able to give orders as a flobber worm, took charge, "OK, Peter you go and watch Harry. Remus, you try and get James into some sort of working order. Bella, can you go and get Lily's overnight bag and anything else she might need. Keri, you try and calm Lily down. When that's done, we can all, minus Peter, floo to St. Mungo's. All right, now move!" With the end of Sirius' big speech, everyone went about their respective tasks. 

Fifteen minuets later, they were all gathered around the fireplace with the pot of floo powder. Peter and the giggling Harry were bidding them farewell as they, one by one, threw the powder into the fire and shouted, "St. Mungo's maternity ward!" then disappeared into the green flames. As soon as the last person was gone Peter turned to Harry and said, "So what shall we do. Should we go and have some milk and cookies?." Harry smiled and nodded his head vigorously, so Peter picked him up and carried him into the kitchen where they both sat at the table and had milk and peanut butter cookies. 

_***_

__

__Lily was laying on one of the hospital beds, breathing deeply, something in the back of her mind telling her that in all the excitement she had forgotten something, something important. But as the fresh wave of pain took over her all thoughts left her head and she just concentrated on having the baby. 

Outside Sirius was setting up a pool on what sex the baby would be and when it would be born. So far the bets had gone like this 

Remus: Boy, 5:30 am, November 1st 

Arabella: Boy, 10:15 pm, October 31st 

Keri: Boy, 4:15pm, November 1st 

Sirius: Boy, 1:15am November 1st 

Peter: Girl, 11:51pm, October 31st (Sirius had collected Peter's bet before they had left) 

Professor Trawnely had predicted that it would be a girl, the oldest in a family of 5. So naturally they had all bet it would be a boy, all except Peter, who had a feeling that she would be right about this one, so he had bet a girl. Sirius was laughing at James who had just escaped Lily who was in an incredible amount of pain so was hexing anyone who got near her. James had green hair and blue skin, "Reminds you of the old days, doesn't it, Prongs?" joked Sirius as Remus fixed him up. "I have never seen anyone in that much pain. Even with Harry, she was never in this much pain. It's amazing.... The nurse has sworn never to get near her again and Dr. Gregory said that in all his years of practice has he ever seen a woman in this much pain. And then she got her wand some how. It's incredible." Both Sirius and Remus were rolling on the floor at this point, unable to make any coherent speech. After a little while, James ventured back into the room and Remus, Sirius, Keri and Bella started a game of exploding snap. 

_***_

At Godric's Hollow, Peter and Harry were reading Harry's favorite book 'Jack and the Bean Stock' while they sat up in the big oak tree, "...and they all lived happily ever after. The end." Harry clapped his hands and shouted, ''gain!, 'gain!" Peter laughed, "Not right now, Harry. We should go and make you dinner. It's almost 6:15. I'm sure Lily wouldn't be pleased to learn that her little munchkin was in bed after 7:30. So what do you want for dinner?" Harry put on the most adorable 'thinking' look as he pondered the options. "Cookies!" he shouted at last, Peter laughed as he helped Harry out of the tree. "Lily would be even angrier if she found out that you had cookies for dinner. How about some Spaghetti-O's?" Harry's eyes lit up, "Spedios!" He shouted, "I'll take that as a yes." So Harry and Peter went into the kitchen and began to make the Spaghetti-O's. 

After Harry had finished dinner and his bath. Peter put him to bed in his crib and read him 'Jack and the Bean Stock' for the fifth time that day. When Peter was sure Harry was asleep, he went downstairs and started to read the book that he had brought entitled, 'Great Wizards of the 18th Century'; which was surprisingly interesting. He had only been interrupted a few time by trick or treaters. After a couple of hours, Peter heard a thud from Harry's room, checking the clock as he past the mantle, it read 11:51, October 31st, 1981. 

_***_

Back at St. Mungo's , Lily had been deprived of her wand and given pain killers. James had joined the game of Exploding Snap while Lily rested. James was just about to win when the nurse (it was a different one than before) rushed out of the room, "Mr. Potter, it's time." James jumped up and rushed to the delivery room. About half an hour later, James came into the waiting room, "It's a girl. Talia Christine Potter, born at 11:51pm on October the 31st." They all rushed into the delivery room and saw the most adorable baby resting in Lily's arms. They all cooed at the little girl with the red tuft of hair and the deep blue eyes, not realizing that she was about to become the oldest Potter child. 

_***_

When Peter reached Harry's room, the most horrible sight met his eyes. Voldemort was standing at his crib, wand pointed at the sleeping form. "No!!!!" Screamed Peter as he lunged at Voldemort, hitting him in the stomach and knocking him over. Peter's scream had woken Harry up who promptly started to cry at the top of his lungs. "Be quite, you stupid child!" Voldemort shouted as he stood up and pointed his wand at Peter, "You care about this child so much? Well don't worry, he will be joining you soon. Say good bye to your stupid friend, Potter. Avada Kedavra!" Harry screamed as Peter fell over, dead. "Don't worry child, you will soon see your precious friend, Avada Kedavra!" A second emerald beam shot from Voldemort's wand. It hit Harry and he let out one ear splitting scream before he fell over dead. The beam reflected back to Voldemort and he disappeared, leaving a giant Dark Mark hovering over the house. It was still there when Lily and James returned home the next day, with the baby Talia, now the oldest of the Potter children. 

_***_

Lily had Harry's nursery hidden, only visiting it on Halloween and his Birthday. She made sure that no one would ever find out how Voldemort had met his downfall that night. She had everyone she knew swear that they would never tell her children about Harry. But in 1992 Voldemort rose again she started to have horrible nightmares that included Peter and Harry and Voldemort. But she had made a promise to herself that Harry would never become an icon, so when the reporters started to go to all the houses that had had a dark mark within the last few days of his reign, she lied and told them they (Lily and James) had just bought the house a few days before the event had occurred and that she and her husband had been celebrating the birth of their first child. 

Neither parent knew that there was a spirit in the house that only the children heard. When Talia fell off her broomstick, hands caught her and placed her safely on the ground, whispering for his Tali to stay safe. When Alex got really angry with his parents, a whisper told him that everything would work out, that they would come to see reason. When the twins, Maria and Peter had gotten lost in the forest when the family had gone camping, a voice had guided 'his Ria and Peter' back to the site. The most exceptional of all, the children agreed, was when the ghost had rescued Rosemary from drowning when she was seven. He had asked Talia if 'my little Rose was OK?' the Guardian, as they all called him, helped all the children. He had even shown Davora, who was only five at the time, how to get into a secret room that was decorated like it had been meant for a baby boy. All five of the Children loved their ghost and when they asked him who he was he only said 'Harry" 

_***_

_*June, 1995. Our reality*_

Harry Potter hated his life. Sure he had great friends, people who loved him. He was incredibly popular and talented and he was rich. But what he didn't have were parents, siblings, people who could tell him stories about what he was like when he was four or six. Harry had Sirius and Professor Lupin but he wanted a normal life. He didn't want the most powerful dark wizard in history to be after him. He didn't want to have faced death five of six times before he was fifteen. All he wanted was a normal life. But that wasn't an option for Harry Potter. Oh no! Voldemort couldn't let that happen. He had to go and murder his parents. Sometimes Harry just wanted to scream, let out all the pent up frustration, the anger. But people could get hurt, just like Cedric had gotten hurt, just like his parents. It seemed that everybody he cared about got hurt. Ginny had almost died in her first year, everybody he knew was in danger because of Voldemort. As Harry drifted to sleep he thought, 'Sometimes I wish I had died that night instead of my parents; 

_*Harry's dream*_

__

_Harry was in a big dark slimy, cave-like, chamber. It had no windows and it seemed to have only one entrance that was a stone archway decorated with snakes. A throne sat at one end of the chamber. It was silver with snakes that had ruby eyes twining along the arms and legs of the chair. Voldemort was sitting on the red velvet seat. He was wearing black robes. He held a silver goblet studded with emeralds in his hand; an old red substance swirled in it's depths. His scarlet eyes glowed in the dim light that came from the fire situated in the middle of the room. The walls were lined with Death Eaters. Harry watched as the cowering form of Wormtail, clutching his silver arm, come up and reported that the Kresel family was dead and that the dark mark was in place. The chamber was filled with Voldemort's cold, evil laugh. "Very good, Wormtail. Snape! How is Hogwarts these days?" Another Death Eater came from somewhere close to the entrance, "Dumbledore has started to gather his forces. Fudge still does not believe that you have risen." Voldemort threw his goblet against the wall, sending some of the Death Eaters running, "That fool! I will make sure that he knows I am alive. Malfoy, Avery, Nott! Go and kill his family. Make sure you place the dark mark. Let the imbecile Fudge know I am alive. Well Snape, did you get me the Sniget eyes and the Runespoor venom?" Snape bowed at Voldemort's feet and handed Voldemort a small bundle, much to Harry's disgust. He sincerely hoped that Snape was a spy and not double crossing Dumbledor. "Excellent Severus! I can now finish the potion." Voldemort rose to his feet and walked over to the fire, conjuring a cauldron that already held an odd yellowish, oozing mixture. He then added a vile of something reddish-brown and some small things that looked like rubies. He started to chant in an odd language that Harry recognized as Parseltounge. The hissing filled the chamber. Harry listened to the words, "...send him to the place where his wish comes true." with those last words, Harry felt an odd sensation spreading from his heart, an odd tingling sensation that soon reached his fingers, and then with a sudden jerk, Harry was thrown forward into a black portal. He floated in a black oblivion for what seemed like hours but was only a few seconds. Harry felt a tug on his arm and he was sucked into unconsciousness._

__

__Harry fell onto stone. It brought him back to reality with a jolt. He jumped up quickly and looked around him, trying to figure out where he was. It was a stone corridor with a window overlooking the Hogwarts lake. Harry was surprised to note that he was at Hogwarts. The school was guarded very well and Harry had seemed to just appear here. His thoughts were interrupted when a girl ploughed into him from behind and said in an excited voice, "Dad! What are you doing here?" Harry looked down to his waist to see the face of young girl, she looked about 11, with wavy red hair that fell to her shoulders. She had sparkling hazel eyes, her skin was an ivory colour. She beamed up at him with a blinding smile. she looked into his eyes and she blinked a few times and jumped back, her face quickly darkening, she whispered, in a small fearful voice, "You're not my father." 

__

__


	2. The Aftermath

**Title:** Another World (2/10) 

**Chapter Title**: The Aftermath 

**Author name:** Lilly Potter 

**Author e-mai**l: lilly_potter22@yahoo.ca 

**Category**: Drama with tidbits of aghast 

**Rating**: PG-13 for a little bit of violence and mild swearing 

**Spoilers**: All of them I suppose 

**Summary**: A spell by Voldemort sends Harry into an alternat reality where his parents lived, but Harry himself was killed on that fateful Halloween. Now Harry must deal with two grieving parents, a risen Voldemort and the life he was never allowed to have. 

**Distribution:** Just ask. And put the site address in the e-mail. 

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I created the Potter Children except for Harry and I also created Keri Weathers and Kally. I don't own the song Amazing Grace. 

**A/N: **Well here it is, Chapter one. I know this is late beyond belief but I hope that at least a few of you are still reading this. I hope this chapter is also up to my standards. I can't thank the reviewers enough. In the first day I got 9 reviews, that's a record for me. And I got a total of 42!!!!! That's amazing. I thank you all so much and ask that you review again, it inspires me. If you have any question, e-mail me and if you want to be told about updates e-mail me or put it in your review. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

_Flash back to last chapter._

_**She beamed up at him with a blinding smile. She looked into his eyes and she blinked a few times and jumped back, her face quickly darkening. She whispered, in a small frightened voice, "You're not my father."**_

__

Harry's mind reeled in confusion. "No, I'm not. I think I'm lost. Do you know where we are?" The girl gave Harry a look that told him she thought he was crazy, "We're on the third floor of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You look a lot like my dad, but his eyes are blue. Are you related to him? What's your name?" The last few questions had strongly reminded Harry of when Hermione wanted you to answer her questions. He smiled a little at the thought of Hermione. She was the smartest person at Hogwarts yet she had not told Ron that she liked him. Harry was determined to find out what had happened, so he answered her. "My name is Harry. What's yours?" 

"My name is Maria Emily Potter. You look a lot like my dad. His name is James Potter." Harry's insides did a flip flop, "James Potter?" He asked, feeling faint. Maria nodded, a worried frown on her face. Harry felt light-headed as he began to sway on his feet, "Are you all right?" Maria asked, concern lacing her voice. "I'm fine, just a little light-headed." Maria made a sound quite like the sound Madam Pomfrey made every time he told her that he was fine. Harry smirked slightly, "Could you do me a favor, Ria?" Maria's eyes lit up and she nodded her head. "Make sure I don't hit my head." She looked confused, but as Harry started to fall to the floor, she rushed to support his head. Harry smiled up at her from the floor, "Thanks," and he lost consciousness. 

_***_

Maria was heading to the Gryffindor tower after being shooed out by Madam Pomfrey who had said Talia needed her rest. Maria didn't know why she needed her rest, all she did was break a finger. Maria shook her head as he walked down the corridor. Talia would probably have died a million times if it wasn't for Harry. He had saved them all so many times. Maria had always felt that Harry was somehow connected to them, like it was his duty to protect all the Potter children. He had ever since Talia was a baby. It sometimes worried Maria that Harry was watching over Talia, Alex, Peter and herself while they were at Hogwarts and therefore not watching Rosemary and Vora. But just last week Rosemary had sent Talia a letter telling them that Harry had caught Vora when she had fallen out of the third floor window. And now he had caught Talia when she fell off her broom. Maria thought that perhaps Harry had some sort radar that went off when one of them was in trouble. Maria was brought out of her thoughts when she almost ran into a person that was standing in the middle of the hall. He had messy black hair and he stood exactly like her father. Her heart jumped, 'Of course, Madam Pomfrey would have contacted her parents since Talia had fallen nearly sixty feet off her broom. She launched herself at him and hugged him tightly around his waist. She asked him in a excited voice, "Dad! What are you doing here?" Maria looked into his eyes and was startled to see her mothers eyes staring back at her. She was startled, this man looked exactly like her dad, but he had her mum's eyes and an odd scar on his forehead, "You're not my father." Terror filled Maria's heart. Who was this man? What did he want? The man's face showed relief and slight panic, but he answered her, "No, I'm not. I think I'm lost. Do you know where we are?" Maria stared at the man. He was in the middle of Hogwarts and he didn't even know where he was? He must have some sort of orders to act dumb if he was caught, Maria decided. She was curious to know why he looked like her dad, so she decided to ask him a few questions, hoping he would answer some of them. "We're on the third floor of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You look a lot like my dad, but his eyes are blue. Are you related to him? What's your name?" A smile grew on his lips, he hesitated a moment then answered, "My name is Harry. What's yours?" Maria was staggered, this was Harry. The voice had been familiar, but she never would have guessed it was her guardian. But something was different about his voice, it sounded less innocent, more wise. This was her protector, just not her protector. It made no sense to Maria, so she just decided to answer. "My name is Maria Emily Potter. You look a lot like my dad. His name is James Potter." As Maria finished her little speech, Harry went white and looked like he was about to faint. "James Potter?" Harry asked weakly. Maria was getting a little scared, Harry didn't look good, in fact he looked like he could keel over any minute. "Are you all right?" Maria asked him as he began to sway on the spot. "I'm fine, just a little light-headed," he answered her. Maria snorted in disbelief. This was not a person who was all right, he looked as if he were a vampire with all the colour he had. Harry smirked at her then asked, "Could you do me a favor, Ria?" Maria was ecstatic, he called her Ria, only her Harry had ever called her Ria. She nodded her head, excited at the prospect of helping her protector, "Make sure I don't hit my head." Maria was confused, why did he want her to catch his head. The reason became apparent as he fell to the floor. Maria rushed to his side and caught him just in time. As she laid his head on her lap, he smiled up at her and said in a grateful voice, "Thanks," and fainted. Maria was scared. What was wrong with him? Maria shook his arm and tried yelling in his ear. Nothing worked, so after about five minutes Maria carefully placed her cloak under his head and ran to get Madam Pomfrey. She would know what to do. 

_***_

__

__Madam Pomfrey had sent the other Potter children back to the Gryffindor common room, telling them that Talia needed her rest. The truth was she couldn't stand all that energy, the Potter children had a limitless supply of energy. It amazed everyone, including their parents. Talia was the one that visited the hospital wing the most. But Alex was a close second but he usually spent time in detention for blowing things up. The twins were still unknown to the old nurse, but she was learning. Peter would go immediately to the common room and brood about what had happened. Maria would wander around for a while maybe going to the lake or the owlery. And Alex would go and blow something up. Poppy chuckled at the memory of the time when Alex was told he wasn't allowed on the Quidditch team because it would be unfair to the other first years. The Divination classroom was blown up a few hours later. Or the time when Alex had gotten a letter from his pen pal saying that she didn't want to write anymore, the Slytherin common room was lit up like the muggle fourth of July. Madam Pomfrey would always treat anyone with burns, they would all being laughing 'cause Alex, the prankster, had struck again. 

Madam Pomfrey was startled out of her thoughts by Maria who had just come flying through the door. "Madam Pomfrey! You have to come quick! Harry fell over and I'm not sure what's wrong with him!" Talia sat up immediately "Harry? Maria, did you just say Harry? As in _the _Harry?" Maria nodded her head vigorously, "He just appeared. At first I thought he was dad, but he has green eyes and this weird scar." In all her years as a medi-witch she had never frozen, but with Maria's description all her insides did a flip flop and Poppy Pomfrey could not move. Maria had just described Harry Potter. But he was dead. Maria ran over and began to tug on the nurse's arm, "Please, you have to come help Harry. He fainted and I can't wake him up! I tried shaking him and yelling but he won't wake up!" The desperation in Maria's voice was able to bring Poppy out of the trance she had gone into. Startled she shook her head and went into action. She grabbed her wand and asked Maria to show her where the patient was. Maria, Madam Pomfrey and Talia all ran to the third floor where Poppy stopped dead in her tracks while Maria ran over to him and lightly shook him. Talia slowly made her way over to the boy and stared at the pale complexion in amazement. Poppy walked just as cautiously as Talia over to the body of a pale looking James Potter. But that wasn't right, James didn't have a lightning scar on his forehead. Maria looked up at her, a pleading, tearful look in her eyes. "Please, you have to help him. I don't know what happened." Madam Pomfrey walked over to the prone figure and began to cast several routine spells on him, just to make sure he was alive and breathing. After making sure it was safe to transport him, she levitated him onto a stretcher and turned to Talia, "Miss Potter would you be so kind as to go and get Professor Dumbledore from his office, the password is 'Lemon Drops'" Talia nodded and scurried off to the Headmaster's office. Madam Pomfrey continued on to the hospital wing where she placed Harry on a bed and pulled the curtains to block the sobbing form of Maria who was perched on a chair by the door. The nurse cast several charms trying to find out what was the matter with him but it was quite difficult because he had quite a few protective charms on him that were meant to shield any magical tampering by someone he didn't know. It surprised her that she could get through at all but on further examination she found that he had almost no magical aura left it seemed to have all been sucked out of him, leaving only enough energy to keep living. 

_***___

__

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, an odd tingling feeling creeping its way into the pit of his stomach. The air seemed fractured, as if it had been pulled apart and then stuck back together. Something was terribly wrong. Fawks let out one note, mirroring his master's pensive mood. The sky was growing dark and the air was getting colder. It was odd. It had been sunny and warm just a few hours ago. Now a giant storm was brewing. "Lemon Drops!" Dumbledore's thoughts were broken when he heard someone shout the password and thundering footsteps as whoever it was pounded up the stairs. He began to stand up as an out of breath Talia Potter burst through the door, not even bothering to knock. Her long red hair was coming loose from her braid as she gasped, trying to catch her breath. After a few seconds she was able to speak. "Professor Dumbledore! You have to come quick, Madam Pomfrey told me to get you. Harry's in the hospital wing and I think he might die!" Dumbledore was startled by the tears that were now rolling down the young girl's cheeks. "Calm down Miss Potter. I will come to the infirmary, but first you must explain to me what has happened. Does that sound all right with you?" Talia nodded her tear stained face. Slowly she began to explain. "I was playing Quidditch and I fell so they sent me to the hospital wing. They all followed me, " Dumbledore interrupted her at that point. "Who followed you?" Talia glared slightly at being interrupted. "My brothers and sisters. They all followed me but Madam Pomfrey sent them away. But a little while later Maria came running back in like a mad woman and begged Madam Pomfrey to come because something had happened to Harry so we went and we found where she had left him and he was just laying on the ground and he was so white but what really bothered me was that he looked exactly like daddy..." Before she could continue Dumbledore had left at a run. 'Harry Potter was in the hospital wing, or at least someone who looked like Harry Potter, so that must mean that Voldemort had sent a Death Eater to weaken the Potter family. But why was he after them again?' Dumbledore had hundreds of thoughts flying around in his brain, but his concern for the safety of the Potter children won out. He ran like he had never run before. Distantly he heard Talia running after him, trying to keep up with the old man. Dumbledore reached the Hospital wing in record time and ran through the door. The sight that met his eyes was unusual to say the least. Madam Pomfrey was working over a pale James Potter, or Harry Potter as he was supposed to look like. Maria Potter was sitting on the bed beside his, crying, the sobs wracking her body. Peter was holding his sister as she cried. Talia quickly ran up to her siblings and she, too, watched as Madam Pomfrey tried to save the young man's life. 

_***_

Peter Potter was sitting out by the lake, trying to figure out why he suddenly felt as if something he had been missing all his life was there, back, as if it had never been gone. The little hollow feeling telling him that something, no, some_one_ was missing, was filled up. Gone. As if it had never been. Whoever had been missing was back now and Peter was determined to find out who it had been. Peter looked once more to the lake. It was his special place, he always came here when he needed to think, or just when he needed peace and quiet. When he was little his parents spent lots of time here so he came to know Hogwarts well, even without the Marauders Map. He suddenly got the pain that he occasionally got, right in his heart. Something was wrong with Maria. Peter closed his eyes and tried calling out to Maria. He hit the wall that she sometimes erected but he did get the image of the hospital wing, so he began to run, up the hill, into Hogwarts. He dodged Professor Snape who called after him that he had lost ten points for running in the halls. Up the stairs, jumped over the trick step and down more halls until he came to the doors of the hospital wing. He burst through the door and went immediately to Maria who was huddled on one of the beds while Madam Pomfrey worked on a boy in the bed beside her. Peter tried to get a better look at the boy and was startled to see a replica of their father laying on the white hospital bed. Maria continued to cry as she clung to Peter as if he was her last hope, the only thing keeping her from drowning. Quietly Peter leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Who is it Maria?" Still crying, he was barely able to make out an answer, "Ha-Har-rr-ry," and she buried her head in his shoulder once again. Silently Peter watched Madam Pomfrey work on Harry. One thought rolling around in his head. 'This is who was missing. Harry. My brother.' Somehow he just knew that this boy laying on the bed was his brother. Someone mum had never told them about. Someone who had been gone forever. Peter and Maria watched, Maria crying, Peter comforting. They didn't look up when the Headmaster arrived. They just cuddled into their older sister as she wrapped her arms around both of them. Professor Dumbledore went up to Madam Pomfrey and watched, with a mild look of disgust at the boy who Peter knew was his brother. The Headmaster then whispered into the nurse's ear and went over to her desk and began to write a letter. He read the letter over and left the room, most likely headed for the owlry. Peter continued to watch. Suddenly the young man's eyes opened and he sat bolt upright. His odd scar shinning red against his pale skin. 

_***_

Lily Potter was sitting in the Nursery, rocking back and forth holding the teddy bear that Harry had dubbed Mr. Giggles when he was eight months old. It was a ragged bear. Brown with black eyes, a little snub tail. One ear was missing. It had been ripped off the day Harry had died. Lily had never seen any point in sewing it back on. Lily broke into a fresh wave of sobs, soaking the already damp bear. Halloween and his birthday were always hardest for her. She remembered coming home and seeing the dark mark. It had been horrible... 

_*Flashback*_

_"Isn't she gorgeous?" Lily asked as she turned and kissed James. "Perfect," he answered her. Lily giggled as she gather Talia in her arms. James grabbed all their things and they disapperated._

__

_They appeared right in front of the house, expecting to see Peter and Harry playing in the yard, but what Lily saw was her worst nightmare come true. A dry sob escaped Lily's throat as she ran into the house, leaving Talia in James' arms as she frantically searched for Peter. For Harry. She was poised right outside the Nursery, her hand on the door handle when she noticed she was stepping on something. It was Mr. Giggles. He was covered in soot and one eye and one ear were missing. She slowly bent down and picked him up. Lily brushed off some of the dirt and hugged him tight against her chest, a few tears trickling down her cheeks. Slowly, still clutching Mr. Giggles in her hand, she turned the door handle and pushed the door open. Peter lay spread eagle in front of Harry's crib, a look of terror mixed with determination lingered on his still face. Another sob escaped Lily's throat. Lily saw a tuft of black hair hidden under the blue and green blanket, it was covered with little lions. It was Harry's favorite. She walked shakily over to the crib. Her hand trembled as she reached for the blanket and pulled it off Harry. He lay, sprawled, his white and blue pajamas were rumpled, a spot of blood stained the top of his shirt. Her eyes darted up to his eyes. The clear green eyes stared back at her, blank and unblinking. A lightening-shaped scar was carved into his forehead, blood trickled down his cheek. He was white and cold yet a look of satisfaction seemed to be hidden behind the look of sadness and pain. Lily took another look into Harry's eyes and she screamed. A long drawn out scream that relayed all the pain and anguish she felt deep in her heart. James who had been contacting the Ministry wizards dashed up the stairs. Talia lay forgotten on a seat placed on the couch where Peter had sat only hours ago. James raced into the Nursery and came face to face with his wife, laying crumpled on the floor, Peter lay beside her. Dead. James ran to his wife and wrapped her in his arms. Rocking her back and forth as if she were a child. One look at the crib told James what had upset her. He stared at the boy, his baby boy. His first born, and he, too, began to cry._

__

__A loud bang brought Lily out of her memories. Slowly she stood up from the rocking chair that her mother had given her when she became pregnant with Harry and looked out the small window. "It was only a car backfiring," she told herself quietly. "It was only a car." Lily went back to the chair and clutched the green blanket and Mr. Giggles even more tightly as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to cry. 

**_*Flashback*_**

__

_Lily cried all throughout the funeral. James held her tight, his grief was silent, unable to produce tears. Bella was holding a squirming Talia as Sirius hugged her tightly around her shoulders. A few tears trickling down his cheeks and on to his black dress robes. Everyone wore black. The most horrible thing for Lily was that it was a gray miserable day. A slight drizzle made it necessary for anti-water charms. But no one had thought to put a charm on the small coffin as it sat, poised to descend into the ground forever. Lily cried harder, thinking that her little boy was in there. She would never hold him again, or sing to him or soothe his fear of the dark. It was all too much for Lily. She let loose once more, soaking James' black robes. _

__

_Nobody had seen or heard from Voldemort since he had attacked the Potter household. Many people were saying that somehow Peter or Harry had stopped him. Killed him. But none of the people close to them gave the rumors any notice. Talia had cried for hours after she came home, almost as if she knew that Harry was gone. Remus and Kally had taken care of telling Peter's family and helping them with his funeral arrangements while Sirius and Bella took care of the house, cleaning it up and making sure it was presentable for the wake. James had kept busy, trying to forget that Harry was gone. Lily stayed close to Talia. James had made most of the funeral arrangements with a little help from Lily and Keri. When he had asked them, both women had agreed that 'Amazing Grace,' a muggle song, was best. It had been the song Lily had always sung Harry to sleep with. She would sing it to him one last time._

__

_So they stood in the drizzle, as Dumbledore delivered the eulogy. People stood and shared their favorite memories about Harry. Kally recalled the time Harry had gotten hold of Lily's wand and made everyone's hair different colours Remus remembered how angry James had been when Harry's first word had been 'Wormy' and not 'Prongs' or something similar. Keri remembered when Harry had found out he was going to get a sibling he had gone and started to clear out his room for the baby before they told him that the new baby would get a new room. Finally it was time to sing. Lily composed herself and the clear, angelic voice of Lily Marie Potter rang throughout the cemetery, warming even the saddest heart._

__

_Amazing grace, how sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me! I once was lost, but now am found, was blind, but now I see. _

__

_'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear, and grace my fears relieved; how precious did that grace appear the hour I first believed. _

__

_Thro' many dangers, toils, and snares, I have already come; 'tis grace that brought me safe thus far and grace will lead me home. _

__

_The Lord has promised good to me, this word my hope secures; Go will my shield and portion be as long as life endures._

__

_The last note hung in the air, haunting and filled with sorrow. Silent tears had been streaming down her face as she sang. She clutched a white rose, which she in turn lay on the coffin lid, placing a kiss on the cold wood that held her baby. Others followed, all laying white roses. None knew why they all brought white roses but somehow they had all felt compelled to bring the delicate, beautiful flowers. Slowly the coffin was lowered into the ground. Lily picked up a handful of dirt and sprinkled it on the dark, cherry wood. Tears mingled with the dirt as they fell on Harry Potter's final resting place._

__

__

__An owl came through the window and landed on Lily's shoulder. She recognized it as a Hogwarts' owl, so fearing that one of the kids had been hurt, she reached over and took the letter, thanking the owl. Slowly she unfolded the letter and began to read. 

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter,_

__

_I am writing this note to inform you that a young man has been discovered on Hogwarts' grounds. He is unconscious at the moment so we can not question him, but he looks exactly like James, except he seems to have green eyes and a lightening bolt scar. Also, Maria Potter, who was the person that found him, keeps referring to him as Harry. I have reason to believe that this young man is a Death Eater working for Voldemort. I suggest that you both come to Hogwarts immediately. I have attached a portkey. I hope to see you soon and then we will be able to sort things out. Rest assured we will find the truth._

_Sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore_

__

__Lily dropped the letter and the feather that had been attached, a million thoughts running through her brain. But one was overriding, 'Voldemort is after us again' 


	3. Danger Lurks

**Title:** Another World (3/10) 

**Chapter Title**: Danger Lurks 

**Author name:** Lilly Potter 

**Author e-mai**l: lilly_potter22@yahoo.ca 

**Category**: Drama with tidbits of aghast 

**Rating**: PG-13 for a little bit of violence and mild swearing 

**Spoilers**: All of them I suppose 

**Summary**: A spell by Voldemort sends Harry into an alternat reality where his parents lived, but Harry himself was killed on that fateful Halloween. Now Harry must deal with two grieving parents, a risen Voldemort and the life he was never allowed to have. 

**Distribution:** Just ask. And put the site address in the e-mail. 

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I created the Potter Children except for Harry and I also created Keri Weathers and Kally. 

**A/N: **I know that I said I'd get this out a while ago but I've had the most amazing writers block with this story. I'm so sorry, but the good news is that I've planed the rest of the story. I'm planning ten chapters. I'll hopefully be able to finish the story by the end of January but I'm making no promises. I have over a hundred reviews now, it's amazing. Thank you so much to everyone who has read or reviewed my stories. I really truly appreciate it. I'll post the thank yous at the end of the chapter later on, but I wanted to get this up as soon as possible. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

James Thomas Potter, Father of Harry Potter the unknown saviour of the wizarding world, but at this moment he was Bonzi, evil wizard, captor of the lovely princess Devora. Our night in shining armor, Sir Harold (Rosemary) was about to rescue the Princess. "Aha! I have found you, you evil fiend!" Rosie cried as she pointed the play wand at James' heart. "You will pay for what you have done to Devora and my entire kingdom!" With those final words, Rosie jumped onto James' back and started wrestling him towards the back of the lawns where the pond was. With Devora's thrilled screeches and giggles egging them on, both started to fight as they came closer and closer to the not so warm waters of the duck pond. Just as James was about to be defeated, thrown for eternity into the murky depths of the Pool of Suffering (Alex had made up the name when he was four) a shrill scream shattered the playful mood, filling James with the fear that only disappeared when he played with his children. The fear of Voldemort. The fear that he will lose another child. The fear that he might lose Lily or Sirius or Remus. All the fear that had come back to him when Voldemort had risen last year. Rosie and Devora had stopped playing and were looking towards the house. Both girls then turned to their father, the center of their universe. Well, at least Rosie's universe. Devora knew that Harry, whoever he was, was at the center or at least he was supposed to be. Her mum and dad being close seconds. They both watched as James ran into the house at full speed, the screen door slamming behind him. Something was horribly wrong. 

James ran through the back door and up the stairs at breakneck speed. The only thought that registered in his terror stricken mind was "Oh no, not again!" He crashed up the stairs, hoping against hope that he wasn't too late, that Lily was still alive. He couldn't lose her, not now, not ever. It would kill him to lose her. Without thinking he ran to Harry's bedroom, the most likely place where Lily would be. He muttered the charm that allowed him to enter and flung the door open. There Lily stood, tears streaming down her face, a letter clutched in her hand. James rushed over to her, "Oh baby, what's wrong?" he asked as he pulled her into his arms letting her cry into his shoulder. "Oh James! He's after us again! Why won't he-he leave us alo-one?" She cried out, making James go numb. Voldemort was after them again. Why wouldn't he leave them alone? "What do you mean, Lily?" He asked her in a strangled voice, the fear he felt beginning to creep into his voice. Lily had been able to stop her tears again, the only reminder of the pain she was feeling was a slight tremble in her hands and voice and tear-stained cheeks. She straightened her clothes and smoothed her hair. Her back straightened in a way that James recognized as the way she got when she was angry. She calmly handed over the crumpled, slightly damp letter to James, who scanned it. He lost all the colour in his face, the coldness penetrated his bones. Voldemort was after them and he was using _Harry _of all people! How cruel could this man get? "Why, James? Why is he doing this to us_ now_? And why is he using Harry? I could have dealt with anyone else, but not Harry! He's my baby!" Desperation was creeping into her voice and the anger was slowly dying out. James was in shock. Harry, his baby Harry. How was this possible? Why was Voldemort using Harry? Instantly the answer popped into his head. "Because he knows we won't kill him. We won't hurt anyone who even remotely looks like Harry and he knows it. That's why." James stated grimly, knowing that this was true. Neither of them would have the heart to do it. Lily crumbled at this news, sinking to the floor and crying into her hands. James crouched down beside her and tried to comfort her, rubbing her back and trying to quell her fears. "We can do this, Lil. I know we can. All we have to do is tell ourselves that this isn't our Harry, this is an impostor." Lily nodded her head slowly, hugging James with all her might. The two were once again lost in their mutual grief for their lost son. "He's really dead, isn't he James?" 

"Yeah." 

And they held each other tighter. They were interrupted by a quiet voice. "Who's dead, Daddy?" Lily and James whipped around to face their two youngest children. Rosemary and Devora were holding each others hands tightly, Vora hiding behind her sister while the young red head stepped forward and gave a questioning look around the room. Devora wasn't even the slightest bit curious as to were they were. She already knew the who, what and where, mostly. The six-year-old was sure on a few points. They were in Harry's bedroom; Harry was dead; her parents were talking about Harry, and that she was the only child who knew anything about their guardian. But it seemed that her parents knew a little more then she did. Lily got a deer-in-headlights look on her face and James grew pale. How could they explain this? Glancing at his frozen wife, James jumped into action. "Just someone we used to know when we were younger, nothing for you to worry about. Now, your mother and I are going on a trip to Hogwarts to see the Professor Dumbledore. What do you think about staying with Sirius?" 

Rosemary's face glowed with pleasure, she adored Uncle Sirius as she was prone to call him from time to time. And staying over for a few days at his and Aunt Bella's house was a rare treat. But they only stayed there when something was wrong. A sense of dread began to grow at the pit of her stomach. What was wrong? Looking over to where her little sister stood after stepping out from behind her, Rosie noticed that the little girl had a troubled look on her face and also a knowing look. She would have to ask Devora about it later. "That would be wonderful Daddy! When can we go?" She asked her on-edge father, who obviously missed the fakeness in her voice that Devora picked up on immediately. Raising an eyebrow at her older sister she nodded along. "Yes, Daddy, when can we go? I want to see Aunt Bella." James gave a sigh of relief at Devora's innocently optimistic voice. If Devora didn't know something was wrong then none of the others would. "Why don't you two go pack your bags with a couple of days clothing and then you two can floo over to the Mad House." Both girls nodded and scampered downstairs to go pack for a visit to the Mad House. Both adults watched them go, Lily chuckling slightly at the ongoing joke. "I still don't get why Padfoot named his house that." She asked her husband as she stood up, bracing herself against the wall to steady herself. James turned and laid a kiss on his wife's forehead. "Because Padfoot is insane, that's why." Lily smiled and rested her head against James' chest. "I see, that explains everything." Lily quipped. "It always does." Came the reply, slightly muffled because James had buried his face in Lily's hair. Sighing, James unwrapped his arms from around his wife. "I should go write a letter explaining this to Padfoot. Why don't you go pack some of our things for our stay at Hogwarts? How does that sound?" Concern and worry had made their way back into James' voice. Lily smiled up at her husband. "That sounds wonderful. You and I will get to the bottom of this. I promise you that." Resolve and determination were clear in the woman's voice as she straightened her clothes for the second time and exited the room, leaving James to write a note to Sirius explaining to him that Voldemort was yet again after them, this time in a much crueler way. James left the room and walked down the stairs, going to his desk and sitting down to write a letter. After scrawling a quick note James went to the fireplace and lit a fire. Screeches coming from their bedroom alerted James that he needed to intercept. Climbing the stairs he could hear sobs coming from the direction of the girls bedroom. 

Inside the bedroom that Rosie and Devora shared, things were somber. Both girl were holding in tears. They knew what this visit meant. Voldemort was after them again. And this time he had sent someone to Hogwarts. Their parents hadn't said anything but they knew. They would only go to Hogwarts if they were in danger. Both parents were masking their worry quite well, but the girls still knew the look of pain of their parents faces. It meant danger. They packed in silence, but soon the excitement that accompanied a visit to Sirius overran their worry. Devora was the first to make a move by throwing a balled-up pair of socks at Rosie's head. Letting out an indignant screech she retaliated by throwing a slipper at the giggling sister. Soon an all out war had broken out and they were throwing any article of clothing they could get their hands on, which of course meant unpacking all the clothes they had just packed. Rosie had just thrown a pillow at Devora when Lily entered the room. Giving a startled laugh she broke into helpless tears. Both girls stopped laughing and ran to their mothers side. Trying to calm the hysterical mother was harder then usual. She just kept repeating the same words. "He's back. Why does he have to come after us? Oh god, he's back!" James ran into the room and immediately went to Lily's side. Oh sweet heart, it's okay. Rosie, Devora." He turned to address his daughters. "Go to the fireplace and floo over to Padfoot's. Tell him to come and get your stuff later. And give him this letter." He handed the letter to Rosie, who accepted t with trembling hands. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." The girls nodded and ran down the stairs, where two shouts of "That Mad House" could be heard. 

"Lil, baby, what happened?" James asked as he rubbed her back. She lifted her tear stained face to meet his eyes. "Oh James, I didn't mean to break down, but they were having so much fun and it hit me that Voldemort could take that away from me, from them, from Maria and Peter. Just like he took it away from Harry. And now he's someone who _looks_ like Harry after us. I just don't get why he hates us so much." 

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry." James said, regret filling his voice as he took her in his arms, rubbing her back. James had a feeling he would be doing this a lot in the days to come. Lily wasn't going to get over this quickly. She had taken Harry's death hard and had never really recovered. James was worried that Lily would never get over it and that would be tragic because they had six other children to look after and Lily would never enjoy watching them grow up, or at least grow the rest of the way. Talia and Alex were getting close to going off on their own, and that scared him. He didn't want to lose any of his children. Glancing at the clock he realized it was almost two in the afternoon. Lily had stopped crying but she was still huddled in James' arms. Kissing the top of her head lightly, James stood up and held a hand out to help Lily up. She took it and stood up straight, hugging James tightly before taking his hand and walking out of the door towards their bedroom. 

Ten minutes later they stood outside in their front yard. Their luggage packed and shrunk, placed safely in their pockets. "You ready?" James asked Lily who was holding his hand with a death grip. She nodded her head shakily. "I think so, I'm just scared about seeing what Harry would have looked like grown up. It's going to bring back old pain." James nodded, understanding what this meant to Lily. She was going to face the one person she had always feared. She was afraid that Harry would blame her for his death, even if this wasn't the real Harry. It was going to be difficult. Giving her hand a squeeze and sending a smile towards her, they apperated to Hogsmead. Standing in the middle of the busy street they made their way over to Honey Dukes. Creeping to the back of the shop they snuck into the passage way and started walking into Hogwarts. "You know, all your trouble-making was good for something, wasn't it?" James smiled at her, knowing that she really meant it. "Yeah, I guess it did." Lily returned James' smile and they continued down the passage way only stopping to light their wands. When they got into the halls of Hogwarts they started to make their way towards the hospital wing. They were going to get to the bottom of this if it was the last thing they did. They were going to make the Death Eater pay for pretending to be Harry. From what James knew about Hogwarts he estimated they were about half way to the Infirmary. He was a little afraid as to what Lily would do when they got there, but he had faith that Dumbledore wouldn't let her hurt the boy, even if he was a Death Eater. Lily was radiating anger. She had obviously gotten over her pain in the face of seeing the person who was doing this to her. Just as they were walking up the corridor that led to the Hospital wing, they were interrupted by Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore looked grim, but the usual twinkle was visible, subdued enough for Lily not to get angry about Dumbledore not taking this seriously. He nodded at McGonagall and she smiled at them before turning and walking into the hospital wing. Lily was almost in a rage, only self-restraint stopped her from yelling at Dumbledore, demanding to know why she was going in there. But James' hand in hers stopped her, reminding her to listen to Dumbledore. "Lily. James. It's wonderful to see you. I just wish it was under different circumstances." 

"As do we." James replied. Dumbledore smiled at them and continued. "I would like to speak to you in my office before you go in there, if that's possible." James nodded. "I'm sure that would be okay, Lily shall we go to Dulmble-" Lily interrupted him fore he could finish. "No. I'm going in there_ now. _I don't care what you say, I'm going in there to talk to the little Death Eater and find out why he's doing this. You can go to Dumbledore's office, but I'm going in there." She said, pointing to the doors to the infirmary. Pushing past the two men and walking quickly to the door, she was about to push it open when Dumbledore interrupted her. "You mnight want to know that he's still asleep and you can't wake him up because Poppy says it might be damaging. Your children are already in there. Please, try to be restrained." Lily didn't even turn around, she just continued, pushing the door open with more force then was necessary and let it slam shut behind her. Dumbledore sighed. "Well James, shall we go to my office?" James nodded and followed Dumbledore down the hall to his office. 

_***_

__Sirius Black was siting at the kitchen table when the fire flared green and two bodies came tumbling out. With a small yelp of alarm Sirius jumped up and pointed his wand at the mass of bodies that lay on his kitchen floor. One of the bodies untangled herself and faced Sirius. He let out a sigh and placed his wand on the table. "Don't do that Rosie, you gave me a heart attack. What are you to doing here?" He turned and addressed the little girl that had stood up shakily, trying to steady herself. She had never been one for floo powder. Rosie's solemn face and Devora's tear-stained cheeks met his. Sirius' smile faded as he looked on the somber little girls. "What's the matter, Rosie? Are Lily and Prongs okay? What about the rest of your family? Are they okay?" Rosie shook her head, sending her curls flying. Big blue-green eyes met dancing black ones. "Mum and Dad went to Hogwarts. They got a l-letter from Professor Dumbledore. Mum said that You-Know-Who is a-after us again!" Her voice hitched and Rosemary flung herself at the stunned Sirius, sobbing into his shirt and he rubbed her back, trying to soothe the frightened little girl. His eyes traveled over to Devora who had seated herself at the table and was just staring into space, lost in her own little world. This worried Sirius to no end, whenever something truly horrible happened, Devora would disappear, leaving her body, going somewhere safe she had once told him. If she had left then this was bad. The only other time he had seen her like this was when Kally had been kidnapped and found by Devora a few days later, horribly disfigured and quite dead. It had taken weeks for the little girl to even say one word. That had been nine months ago, and she was just now getting back to normal. It scared Sirius to think that this little girl, who got upset if you killed a fly had to grow up in a world dominated by fear and death. His one wish was that Voldemort could be defeated and that they could finally live in peace. But he knew that that was too much to hope for. He looked again at the two frightened girls. Smiling kindly at them, he kissed Rosie on the top of her head and lifted her up into his arms. "Well, I'm sure they'll be fine. You know your parents, they know what they're doing." Rosie nodded and hugged him around his neck, causing Sirius to choke slightly. Blushing she slid down and seated herself at the table beside Devora. Taking the younger girl's hand, she sent a smile towards Sirius. "I'll make some tea, how does that sound?" He asked the trembling girls. Rosie nodded and nudged her sister a little and the dark-haired girl nodded her assent before going back to staring into space. He gathered all the things he would need to make a pot of tea and started to boil the water before sitting down beside Rosie. "So, do you have any stuff with you or do we need to go to your house to get some?" He asked them kindly. Rosemary got a look of repentance on her face before fishing into her pockets and coming out with a letter with Sirius' name on it. "Dad gave me this to give to you but I forgot about it. Sorry." Sirius smiled again at the girls, they were really scared, usually you had to pay Rosemary to admit she was wrong. Opening the letter he began to read. 

_Dear Padfoot,_

__

_Dumbledore sent us a letter this afternoon letting _

_us know that Voldemort is after us yet again. _

_ I don't know the why or the how but I do know that he sent _

_a Harry look-a-like to Hogwarts._

Sirius did a double take at those words. 'Harry as in Harry Potter, the dead son of my best friend, that Harry?' Shaking the initial shock, he continued to read. 

_I don't know why he's there but I'm sure it's no good. _

_Lily is really shook up about this, so we're going to _

_visit Hogwarts to try and straighten this out. The fact _

_that you got this letter means that Rosie and Devora are over _

_there, but I'll still ask you. Do you mind if they stay over at_

_your house while we're at Hogwarts. Thank you, Sirius, _

_this means a lot to us. I just hope that seeing a Harry-look-a-like _

_doesn't affect Li' too much. I'll talk to you later. Thanks again._

__

_Prongs_

__

__Sirius was angry, no he was more then angry. How dare Voldemort go after Lily and James like that. It was cruel, but that was how Voldemort worked. Sirius' only hope was that this didn't affect Lily. She had always been sensitive about Harry. Her first child. Lily had blamed herself for _years _after his death, thinking that if she had been there then Harry would have lived. James had had trouble keeping up with everything that had been going on back then. It had been a nightmare. Then Alex was born and Lily had a little boy again. But she hadn't been able to cope. She had cried for days after he had come home from hospital. This was all Voldemort's fault and now he was dragging this all up again. Sirius was going to make the bastard pay. Closing his eyes so that the girls wouldn't see the rage that was reflected in them, he took a few deep breaths, hoping to quell his rage. The kettle whistled and he stood up, hoping that his anger wasn't too obvious. Putting the tea on to steep, he sat back down, taking Rosemary's other hand. "So, do you want to talk about it?" He asked kindly. Devora looked up, seemingly out of her trance. "Why do Mum and Dad think that Harry is after us?" Sirius looked at them sharply, "When did your parents tell you about Harry?." He was worried now, Lily had said she would never tell them about Harry. "Ummm...." They were both lost for words. Sirius sighed, "Well, how do you know about him?" Rosie and Devora exchanged looks, finally deciding who would speak. "Because we've met him." Sirius looked at Devora's innocent face and promptly fainted dead away. __

__

_***_

Harry Potter was sitting by the lake... Or more accurately, the spirit of Harry Potter was floating beside the lake. He was worried. The Harry from the other world was here. He had felt the tug when the boy tumbled into this reality. The tug that had told him to go and merge with the other Harry's spirit. To exist in a body again, to be able to hug his siblings. The tug had been almost undeniable, but Harry knew that if he joined the other Harry, he would never get out. And then who would look after Talia, who was always getting into trouble and would have died a hundred times if it hadn't been for him. Alex, who was always so close to turning dark, never quite sure whether he's meant for good or evil. Peter and Maria. The most sensitive of them all. Maria, who always wanted to help, putting herself in danger everyday. And Peter, the only person other than himself that Maria would listen to. The little boy who didn't know why he felt like his world crumbled every time Talia was called the oldest. Rosemary. The little girl who's temper and outgoing nature had put her on Voldemort's target list for some reason other than she was a Potter. Her energy showed she would be a great asset to either side. And Little Devora, the only one who really knew he was here. His little Angel, the only one who didn't give him heart attacks on a regular basis. Once Voldemort knew about her, Harry knew she was dead. Devora held the same power, if not in a somewhat lesser degree then he himself had held. And once Tom Riddle knew about her then he would stop at nothing to destroy her, like Harry before. Harry looked up at the bright blue sky, his eyes shining with unshed tears, all the emotions that he held, his unfulfilled dreams going into those tears. Quietly he pleaded with the heavens, trying to make a bargain, hoping above all hope that they would listen and leave his family alone just for a little while. "Please, keep them safe. Don't take them away." 

_***_

"...safe. Don't take them away." The whispered plead reached the ears of Alex. He knew that voice. It was the guardian. "Harry! Are you here? I hear you! Where are you? Why can't we see you? Show yourself! PLEASE!!!" Alex screamed. His loud yells seemed to bounce off invisible walls, echoing into nothingness. He collapsed onto the shores of the lake, sobbing, shaking uncontrollably. His world wasn't safe. He felt so used, so scared. The only person he trusted was Harry. And he wasn't answering. Talia was in the hospital wing yet again. Yet another Quidditch injury caused by the Slytherins. Alex had always wondered what would have happened if he had been sorted into Slytherin. The sorting hat had so wanted to put him there, but Alex had refused. Begging, pleading with it to let him into Gryffindor. Finally relenting because it could sense that he would be turned out, it had said something about that without him there that he would never survive at home. It was odd, so many magical things and people always made reference to a him. As if someone was missing. Someone had been taken away and they had left a gigantic hole in everyone's lives, especially his Mum and Dad's. Slowly Alex's sobs quieted but he still shook. Drawing his legs up to his chest in what was known in his house as the 'Defensive stance'. Rocking back and forth while he was curled into a ball he slowly began to chant under his breath. "I will survive. I am strong. I am good. I will not turn. I _will_ survive." Alex had learned early on in his Hogwarts career that he was only safe when he was by himself. But that was also the time he was most vulnerable to the temptation of evil. 

_***_

Harry sat bolt upright, his eyes were unfocused, like he wasn't even awake. He stared straight ahead, unseeing and distant. As if no one else could see what he was seeing. Maria pulled free from her brother's embrace and hopped off the bed, walking over to Harry. She looked into his eyes and saw terror that she wouldn't even wish on her enemy, not even Voldemort. His eyes were filled with pain that no one should know, yet so many did. He wasn't screaming, but whimpering in pain, tears slowly started to roll down his cheeks. Maria, Talia and Peter all jumped from the bed they were seated on and surrounded his bed, Maria held his hand, trying to speak. "Harry! Oh, Harry, what's wrong? What's happening?" She asked the last question to Peter who was rubbing her back and staring at Harry, fear filling his eyes. His brother, the one who held all the answers was sitting in that bed, in pain, suffering and no one except Maria and Talia seemed to care, they were missing something and he was going to find out what. 

Talia watched and Peter's fear filled eyes quickly changed into stubborn blue orbs that told he was on a mission and he wasn't going to stop till he had answers. Talia smiled slightly, then frowned, where was Madam Pomfrey and why wasn't she here? The red haired girl looked around the room, searching for the nurse, but she was nowhere to be seen. Disentangling herself from her younger siblings she went in search of the matron. Eliminating the hospital wing, she went to her office, where she found the older woman sitting at her desk, reading silently from an old, thick book that looked like it had rarely been looked at. The pages were yellowed and dust rose from the pages as she turned to the next page. Talia cleared her throat. "Madam Pomfrey, I think something is wrong with Harry. I'm not sure if he's awake, but I sure can tell he's in pain." The nurse lifted her head, anger hidden under the doors that covered her emotions. She stood, thanking Talia and she walked slowly out into the main room. Talia followed at a slightly quicker pace. 

By the time Talia made it over to Harry's bed, the nurse was waving her wand over Harry and muttering charms. With a bright flash of light Harry let out a scream and fell backwards onto his pillow, electing a sob from Maria and a glare from Peter. Talia silently prayed that Harry would be okay and walked the rest of the way to her brother and sister. Peter was mad, what had the old woman done? Had she hurt Harry? Peter was beginning to trust the adults less with each passing minute. They were hiding something from them and it was big. Talia's voice brought him back to the present. "What did you do Madam Pomfrey? Is he okay?" Worry was clear in her sweet voice. The nurse glared, "I just did a simple charm to stop the nightmare he was having. He'll be okay. Now I must go back to my office, let me know if anything changes." And she turned on her heel and walked back into her office, closing the door behind her. Maria turned and looked at Peter and Talia. "We're going to find out what their hiding, but we'll need help." They all nodded in agreement. 

_***_

_~Harry's dream~_

_Harry was in a horrible place. There was no light so he couldn't see, but he felt other peoples presence's. The room smelled musty and old with a hint of coppery blood. Harry's spine stiffened, 'Blood?' The thought ran unbidden through his mind. Harry put his hands out in front of him, trying to find a door or window, something to tell him he wasn't in total oblivion. Panic was rising inside of him as he frantically searched for someone, something that would tell him where he was, if he was even in a place that had substance. Harry had tried to feel the floor to see if there was anything on it, but had found nothing but hard cold stone. He moved slowly forward on his hands and knees, reaching out in front of himself , trying to feel something other then the cold, slimy floor. _

__

_He felt as if he had been searching for hours when he finally found a wall. Harry stood up, pressed against the wall and slid along it, desperate to get out of the pitch blackness. After a minute or two of sliding, he bumped into what felt like another person. He brought his hand up and touched the person, trying to determine if this was real or some part of his imagination. His hand connected to an arm. "Hello?" Harry asked timidly, this place was terrifying and he felt unprotected and unsafe. He felt up the arm and made his way up to the face but as he got to the shoulder, his hand became sticky with some unknown substance. It felt almost like blood. Harry felt the face, trying to find out who it was. If it was even a person and if they were dead. Harry knew he was in denial, no one was chained to a wall covered in blood and that cold and silent unless they were dead. But Harry wouldn't let himself think about it. Harry walked further along the wall. A little ways along he bumped into some sort of table. He put his hands out and connected with a face, a face that was covered in blood and almost seemed to be missing parts. Harry was terrified. Something was horribly wrong. _

__

_Suddenly the room was illuminated and he got his first look at the place. Looking around Harry let out a scream. The room looked like some medieval torture chamber and bringing his hands to be inspected they were covered in dark red blood. Looking around the room he identified the people. The girl on the table was Maria, dead and unmoving, covered in blood. Hermione was on the wall, Ron was in the corner slumped against the wall. There were a few other people he didn't recognize, but the person sitting on a silver throne he recognized all too well. Voldemort. Harry glared at the man with the red glowing eyes. "What have you done?" Harry screamed at him. But the wizard only smiled and said in a calm, cold voice, "Welcome back, Potter." _

__

__

___***_

Lily stood by Harry's bed. She wanted this boy to wake up so they could find out why he was doing this to them. It wasn't fair, why wouldn't Madam Pomfrey wake him up. Who cares if it's damaging, she wanted to talk to the little bugger. Lily could hear Maria, Peter and Talia all standing behind her, huddled in a little group, whispering amongst themselves. 

Harry's eye's began to flutter, he started to stir. He stretched and his eyes opened, revealing two emerald orbs that looked exactly like Lily's own. He blinked, confusion clouding his emerald eyes. He opened his mouth like he was about to speak. Lily heard the kids run to Madam Pomfrey's office, but she didn't care, she wanted answers and she wanted them now. But she was willing to wait to see what the little Death Eater was going to say. He closed his mouth then opened it again. His voice rang through the still Hospital Wing. 

"Mum?" 


	4. Awaken Prince

**Title:** Another World (4/10) 

**Chapter Title**: Awaken Prince 

**Author name: **Lilly Potter 

**Author e-mai**l: lilly_potter22@yahoo.ca 

**Category**: Drama with tidbits of aghast 

**Rating**: PG-13 for a little bit of violence and mild swearing 

**Spoilers**: All of them I suppose 

**Summary**: A spell by Voldemort sends Harry into an alternate reality where his parents lived, but Harry himself was killed on that fateful Halloween. Now Harry must deal with two grieving parents, a risen Voldemort and the life he was never allowed to have. 

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I created the Potter Children except for Harry and I also created Keri Weathers and Kally. Also, the idea for the medallion came from Tris's book by Tamora Pierce, one of my favorite authors. 

**Dedication:** This chapter is up because of my friend Juicy Communist. She told me I wouldn't get the book she owes me till I write this, so I hurried along. Everybody thank her!! 

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Did you miss me? I thought so. Well my computer is finally fixed, so the next chapter is upon us! I hope you all like it and I'll try not to have such long breaks in between chapters. The next chapter will be slightly less depressing, I hope. Anyway, thanks for reading this, the Thank Yous are at the bottom of the page. I can't thank you all individually anymore because it takes so much time but I will still answer any questions you have. Also, when my computer broke, I lost my list of e-mail addresses, so if you didn't get one from me this time but wanted one, then you have to e-mail me again or put it in a review. Sorry, it sucks for me too. Thanks again for reading my story and I hope you enjoy. 

**Happy New Year everyone!**

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Lily flew into a rage. "I am not your mother! Your bloody kind killed my son! And I will kill you if you ever call me mum again! I want to know what kind of sick joke Tom is playing at! Why is he after us again? Answer me!" She screamed at the very confused Harry. His mum was dead, but if he was in a place where his dad was alive, then his mum was most likely alive too, but from what she just said, it appeared that Harry was himself dead in this world. And they thought he was a-a... "Death Eater," he whispered to himself. He didn't want to even consider that his parents could think that of him. 

Lily positively steamed at his words. She pulled her wand and pointed it directly at his scar. "What? Are the Death Eaters up to taunting everyone now? Are you mocking me? I know you're a Death Eater, the scum of the earth in my opinion. You don't even deserve to _live_." She spat out at him. A quite disarming spell was heard and Lily's wand flew out of her hand, directly into McGonagall's who stood unnoticed in the corner. Lily turned her temper onto the Deputy Headmistress. 

"How dare you! He's here to hurt _my_ family and you give him medical assistance and you_ protect_ him? Whose side are you on?" Contempt and anger were clear in her voice as she continued to glare at the older witch who stood calmly holding Lily's wand in her left hand. "I understand that you are upset Mrs. Potter, but that is no excuse to hurt a child. He _is _still a child, even if he does work for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It is up to the Minister and Professor Dumbledore to punish him, not you. Do you understand me?" 

McGonagall looked pointedly at Lily who glared back, then sighed, obviously defeated. Harry breathed a silent sigh of relief. He was safe for now, hopefully he would be able to convince Professor Dumbledore that he wasn't out to kill the Potters. 

Their attention was diverted when the three other Potter children and Madam Pomfrey came into the room from the nurse's office. "Ah, I see you're awake. Well, we'll have a look to see what happened but I think it was just exhaustion, you were pretty drained of energy when you came in, especially your magical energy. Now I'm going to ask you some routine questions, just to make sure that you don't have any problems. Now, what year is it?" 

"1995." Was the prompt reply. 

"Who's the Minister of Magic?" 

"Cornilious Fudge." 

"Where do you live?" 

"4 Privet Drive, Little Whingy, Surrey." 

Madam Pomfrey glanced at Lily. 

"What's your name?" 

"Harry Potter." 

Lily lost all self control with that statement. She rushed at him, not even caring if she had her wand or not. She ran at him, pushing Madam Pomfrey out of the way. She pinned him down against the bed and stared deep into his eyes. Harry saw so much pain reflected in those eyes he couldn't help but flinch. "You are not my son you miserable little bastard! You _killed _my son!" She broke away sobbing, running from the hospital, leaving the doors swinging in her wake. Six people stared after her, in shock for several different reasons. The three Potter children were in shock. 

They all had had their own suspicions that Harry was their brother, but to have it confirmed by their mother of all people, it was shocking to say the least. 

McGonagall was shocked. She had never been privy to the details of that fateful night. All she knew was that You-Know-Who had attacked a wizarding home, killing all the occupants, but meeting his own downfall while he was at it. She had never realized that that house had been the Potter residence, nor had she realized that Harry's death had caused Lily so much pain and suffering that it still ran deep, as if she had never gotten over his death. Even after 14 years. 

Madam Pomfrey had never really known any of this, she hadn't heard how Harry had died, it was just another death among millions. But now... She wasn't so sure. 

Harry was lost in thought. Obviously in this world, wherever this was, Harry Potter had died but his parents had lived. Now that was a cruel twist of fate. Harry's eyes had become unfocussed and glassy; he looked a million miles away. 

Maria was scared of her mother, none of the kids had seen her so angry before. She had been sad lots of times, pain radiating from her as she sat in a chair or outside on the bench, but never angry. She radiated disappointment and frustration when they did stuff wrong, such as blowing up the house (which had only happened four times) or making a sibling disappear. But never such a display of anger that she had just shown. 

And what was she talking about? Did they really have a dead brother? If they did, why hadn't they been told? Why didn't their Mum and Dad tell them about this little boy who had been taken from them? Why did they just let the pain sit, colouring everything they said and did? 

She was startled out of her thoughts when the door swung open. Peter and Talia, who had been talking quietly in the corner, snapped to attention. McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey had quietly left the room a few minutes earlier to go to Pomfrey's office. The door was closed and they didn't seem to hear that the main door had just been slammed open. Harry was still sitting on his bed, his legs brought up against his chest. 

The same position Alex was seen in half the time. His forehead resting against the tops of his knees and tears staining his white hospital pajamas. He looked the picture of misery. He didn't seem to notice the door opening either. But the other three Potter children watched as a dark haired figure walked in, his head bent low in thought. 

The door swung shut behind him and he slowly raised his head, as if afraid to see what was in the room. With a little shriek, Talia ran across the room and flung herself at Alex. He stood stunned, staring at Harry. His awe and wonderment was written across his face, the same look that Talia, Maria and Peter had worn earlier that day. Taking her younger brother's hand, Talia pulled him towards Harry. 

Standing together in a little group, all alone in the room with the one person that knew them better than anyone else. Peter looked at his older sibling, giving them pleading looks. "Please tell me you know what's going on." He whispered at them. Both shrugged their shoulders. Peter looked to his twin, her being the only one who had talked to him. She looked back at him with an apologetic look. 

"I don't know Peter. I just don't know. When I talked to him in the hall he didn't seem to know me. Not really. It might be a side effect to gaining a body, after all he didn't have one before, so it must be a shock." The others nodded their heads. Talia glanced at Harry, who was now curled up in a tight ball, rocking back and forth ever so slightly, muttering under his breath. They almost made out the words 

"I have to get back, I don't belong here." Peter looked back to his older siblings, then towards his twin sister, who had been born twelve minutes after him, much to his own delight. "I really think one of us should go and talk to him, find out how he got here, that sort of thing." The rest of them nodded, again glancing at Harry. Maria looked towards Talia, who was breathing deeply, obviously trying to calm herself down enough to think clearly. 

"I think that Talia should talk to him, after all, she's known him her whole life. Well he's known us all our lives too, but since she's the oldest, she will have known him the longest, which would mean that they would know each other the best, well maybe not best, but-" She was interrupted when Peter put a hand over her mouth, effectively silencing her long enough for the others to speak. 

"I think what the chatterbox means is that Harry will be more comfortable talking to Talia because she is the oldest and has therefore known him the longest and vice versa." Peter then released his sister, giving her a look that clearly told her that she was, as he said often, a chatterbox. Talia shook her head, 

"I don't think so, I mean Alex is only a year younger than me and plus he's a boy so Harry will be more comfortable talking to him, I think.... I mean that would make sense, wouldn't it?" She trailed off, obviously trying to get out of speaking to their guardian. In truth, she was scared that he wouldn't like her in person, after all they had never really met before. Alex shook his head vigorously. 

"No, no way. I mean, I haven't really met him, have I? Maria's the only one who met him in person, so she's already familiar with him. I really think that Maria should go talk to him." He looked at his little sister, begging her with his eyes. Talia and Peter looked at her too. Both nodded their heads in agreement. 

Maria finally sighed with frustration. Throwing her hands in the air and turning her face up to the heavens she finally agreed, grumbling her way over to him, mumbling something about 'Bloody cowards' and muttering muted curses at her older siblings. 

Smiling sadly at Harry, she came to stand quietly by his bed. Slowly, she rested a gentle hand on his arm, causing him to jerk and look into her eyes. Maria was astonished by the depth of emotional suffering and pain that were held in those eyes. Suddenly she was hesitant to talk to him. Strange really, since ten hours ago she would have done anything to meet Harry, staring straight into the troubled eyes, determined to help him. 

Harry shouldn't have to put up with this kind of pain. He was a kind, generous, sweet, thoughtful person who always put her and her family in front of himself. No one deserved to suffer like Harry was obviously suffering, not even Snape. "So. How are you feeling?" She asked, hoping that those words would at least get a smile out of him. How many times had he asked that of them? 

"Not so good, but I've been in worse situations." Harry answered, cracking a small smile, causing all the Potters to smile back at him. Maria plopped herself down at the foot of his bed, smiling a big smile at him. Alex, Talia and Peter came over quickly, now that the ice was broken, sitting in various places around him on his bed. "So what are you doing here? Visible?" Asked Talia, quite curious on that point. Harry looked at her, hard, trying to figure out where he had seen her and what she had meant by the visible question. 

It dawned on him where he had seen her, she looked exactly like his mother, with her red hair and her smile, her face, everything about her was like the pictures he'd seen of his mother when she was his age. All except the eyes, they were a deep blue, like a stormy evening sky. Even the dimple in her left cheek was like his mother's. Harry suddenly realized that they were all still waiting for an answer. He shrugged his shoulders. 

"One minuet I'm in bed and the next I'm here. I had only been here a few minute when 'Ria found me." Harry frowned slightly, wondering how he knew her name. Suddenly he realized he knew all their names. The one that looked like his mum was Talia, Talia Rose Potter. She was the oldest. Then Alex, he was only a year younger then Talia, in his third year. And the twins were Peter and Maria, this was their first year at Hogwarts. 

It was so odd that he knew all of this. Harry was getting more and more confused by the second. "Harry, are you okay?" Maria's concerned voice broke his thoughts. Harry looked at her, a smile gracing his face. "Yeah, I'm good." They all smiled at him again, still marveling at the fact that they were finally coming face to face with THEIR Harry. Their tender moment was broken by Madam Pomfrey's office door opening. Professor McGonagall stepped out, closing the door behind her. 

Walking over to the bed, she frowned at the four Potter children seated around Harry. They all became nervous about the look she had on her face. Apologetic, worried, angry, sad and slightly hateful, she came to a stop at the foot of the bed. She cleared her throat, going slightly red in the face. "Mr... Um... Well... Harry, please follow me, the Headmaster called me on the fire and he wants to have a few words with you. Kids, please head down to dinner. Tell no one about what's going on up here. I don't want any rumors going around about this. Then, go straight back to Gryffindor tower. Your parents will see you tomorrow at breakfast unless they go and see you tonight." 

At this point McGonagall reached into her robes and pulled out a small gold medallion with a lion on one side and a tabby cat on the other. "And remember not to tell anyone about this! If you do I shall see to a detention for all of you. Now go and Harry, we shall go to Professor Dumbledore's office." Harry stood shakily to his feet, terribly afraid about what was going to happen. 

If Harry in this world was dead and the Potters were number one on Voldemort's list, Harry wasn't sure if he would believe himself, let alone Dumbledore. Slowly Harry followed McGonagall out the infirmary and down the familiar halls towards the Headmasters office. She walked stiffly, looking straight ahead, only looking back every few minutes to make sure he was still with her. 

The silence was unpleasant and uncomfortable, even worse than the time in second year. Finally they came to a stop in front of the stone gargoyle. McGonagall leaned forward and whispered the password into its ear so that Harry wouldn't hear. It shifted and the staircase up to the office was revealed. Harry went first, slowly trudging up the stairs, feeling as if his execution was on the other side of the door. McGonagall knocked on the door with her usual three sharp raps and waited to hear Dumbledore's deep voice resound from the other side of the door. 

"Enter." The voice was more grave then usual and the years showed in this Dumbledore's voice, while Harry's Dumbledore always sounded cheerful and quite youthful. The door swung open to reveal a rather haggard looking Dumbledore, who had almost no twinkle in his eyes. Now that wasn't uncommon with other people, but with Dumbledore it practically meant the end of the world. Harry gulped. He had half hoped that Dumbledore would believe him, but the look in his eyes told another story. Harry looked down at his hands as if they were the most interesting things in the world. He was pushed in by McGonagall and seated in one of the chairs in front of the desk, across from Dumbeldore. " 

You may go, Minerva. If you can, find Lily and James and tell them I'll talk to them tomorrow morning. Thank you for bringing him." The silence was only broken by the soft click as the door shut behind the transfiguration teacher. In a cold voice he continued. "So do you wish to explain yourself?" Slowly looking up from his hands, Harry met the cold blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore. 

**_***_**

Sirius woke up on the floor. Rosie and Devora were looking down at him from their positions by his head. Both wore concerned looks on their faces. Groaning as he sat up, Sirius rubbed his head. Giving both girls a weary but comforting smile, he had them help him to his feet. Swaying a bit he sat back down at the table, opposite Rosie and next to Devora. 

Giving them another weak smile he took the tea pot and poured them all cups of tea, adding sugar and milk to the girls and a little bit of cream to his own. After taking a few sips of his tea he again turned his gaze on the two girls sitting at the table who were taking small, slow sips of their own tea. Setting his cup down he looked them both in their eyes. "Now, you are going to repeat to me what you just said to me. I don't think I heard you right." The girls again exchanged glances, finally Rosie answered him. 

"Well, we haven't exactly _met_ him, we just know about him because he keeps saving our lives all the time and helps us when we're sad or lonely or angry. He's really quite wonderful when you get to know him," she finished, sounding rather breathless. Sirius blinked, stunned by what he had just heard. "Repeat that again, honey. I still don't understand you. Are you telling me you've met Harry and he's saved your life? Is that what you're saying?" 

The disbelief was clear in his voice. Again the exchange of looks between the two girls. Sirius was getting annoyed by that. Rosie cleared her throat, getting ready to speak again. "Well... Ummm... You see... Harry's like a ghost that protects us. A guardian you could say. He's always been around, helps us when we're lost or comforts us when we're sad. That's why we were so shocked when mum said that Harry was after us, I mean he's so nice, I don't think he'd ever hurt us." The last sentence was almost a plea, begging to be confirmed. 

Hoping that Sirius would tell them that Harry wouldn't even dream about hurting one hair on their heads. But both of them seemed to realize that that wasn't going to happen. Their parents and everyone else seemed to think that Harry was going to hurt them, but they both were positive that he wouldn't. 

"Bella!" Sirius called up the tall mahogany stair case, "I have to go to Hogwarts. There's someone I have to see. Rosie and Devora are here.... Would it bother you too much to come downstairs so I don't have to shout the entire time?" He finished in a quite disgruntled manner. Arabella Black, formerly Figg, descended the stairs, a bemused smile lighting over her small mouth. Her Chestnut curls were pinned on top of her head and hazel eyes twinkled with mischief. "Well, Mr. Black, I wouldn't want you to lose your precious voice. We would all miss you bellowing about the house, wouldn't we?" 

Sirius raised his left eyebrow, causing both little girls to giggle helplessly, falling to the floor. Bella smiled at her husband, causing him to break into a wide grin. "So what were you screaming up at me before?" She questioned, curiosity tingeing her speech. "Well, I have to go to Hogwarts. There's someone I have to speak too. Lily and James were also called to Hogwarts so Devora and Rosie will be staying here. Is that okay with you?" 

Bella smiled again, looking at the girls who were now sitting beside each other on the floor and talking in hushed voices into each others ears. "Of course! I'm sure Tris will be happy." Sirius smiled at that thought. His youngest daughter always loved seeing Rosie and Devora. All three of them played make believe games that lasted for hours. "I'm sure she will. Now they'll be staying for a couple of days. Prongs' letter is on the kitchen table if you want to know the details. But I should go now. I'll send you an owl when I get there, okay?" 

Bella nodded, smiling at her husband. "Of course, just be careful. Oh and say hi to Lil for me. I haven't talked to her in over a week and you know what yesterday was." Sirius' eyes widened. "I had completely forgotten! Oh well, I hope she's okay. She never seems very stable after Halloween. But I should go. I have a few questions I want answered." Sirius' voice hardened and his voice took on a steel edge. 

He kissed each of the girls on the tops of their heads and shouted a good bye to his own kids. After a final kiss to Bella, whom he swept into a low dip, kissed her passionately, placed her back on her feet, he apperated out of the house. 

Almost instantly he appeared in Hogsmead. Heading towards Honeydukes, he slipped down to the cellar and through the passageway. Making his way down the dark tunnel with only his wand light to guide him, Sirius began to worry. What if this Death Eater was truly powerful? Lily and James didn't need to lose anyone else and he was going to make sure that none of the Potters was hurt. He wouldn't let that happen again, not after seeing what happened to Lily after she lost Harry. He wouldn't let that happen again. During all his brooding, Sirius had made his way all the way to the other end. Slipping out into the hallway, he began to walk towards the hospital wing, where he knew the Death Eater would be. 

Halfway there he stopped dead in his tracks. He had to talk to Dumbledore first, to find out how he had let this happen. This was unusual for Dumbledore to let something like this get out of hand. Walking quickly in the opposite direction, Sirius looked at his watch. "Damn!" He swore. It was almost dinner time. He would have to hurry if he was going to catch him in his office. Breaking into a run, he made his way towards the familiar gargoyle, dodging a few students who were on their way to the Great Hall. Finally he skidded to a stop in front of the stone sentry. Cursing under his breath, he tried to remember if he knew the password. 

"Um... Oh damn! What is it? Sugar Quills? Blood Pops? Cauldron Cakes? Chocolate Frogs? Oh bloody hell, just open up you stupid Gargoyle!" But it remained still, not budging an inch. "Oh! Oh! What's that muggle candy that he likes?" Racking his brain he tried to remember what the muggle candy Dumbledore had always eaten was. Suddenly it popped into his head. "Lemon Drops!" He practically screamed at the gargoyle. It sprang aside and Sirius ran up them two at a time. He slammed the door open and stopped dead in his tracks. There in the seat across from Dumbledore's desk, sat a perfect replica of James, hair and all. The only thing different was his eyes. He had Lily's eyes. Suddenly Sirius had no doubt he was looking at what Harry Potter would have looked like if he had had a chance to grow up. 

The Death Eaters eyes widened and in a low voice both men heard him whisper, "Sirius." 

**_***_**

Lily ran from the hospital wing, tears of rage blinding her vision, but after seven years of mischief making she knew the halls like the back of her hand. She ran towards the room that she and James had found in their sixth year. It was by the north tower, hidden behind a picture of a fairy. You had to insult her in rhyme and never the same insult in the same year. It was a nice cozy room, a blazing fire usually resided in the grate while the cheery purple and gold walls seemed to radiate their own heat. 

Big, plush purple couches sat around the fire. It was almost a mini common room. James and Lily were the only people who ever went there. They had often spent the night, just cuddling together in their seventh year. Now it was the only place where she felt safe while at Hogwarts. The only place where she wouldn't be interrupted. She reached the gold frame that held the beautiful scene behind the rather adorable purple fairy. 

"Open up now, you stupid cow." She snapped at it. That had been one of their favorites back in sixth year. The fairy giggled and blushed. "As you wish." And the portrait swung open. Plopping herself onto one of the velvet couches she put her head in her hands and began to cry. Little bits of memories floated around in her head, only causing her to cry harder. 

_"Mummy!" Cried an ecstatic five year old Talia when she and James picked her up from her first day of school. "I had so much fun today! I even made a new friend!" Her enthusiasm was overwhelming, and soon Lily was swept into it. She smiled down at her little girl. "Really? What's her name?" Talia stared up at her with big blue eyes. Then she started to giggle, so much like Harry had when he was being tickled. "It's not a girl, it's a _boy_! His name is Harry, isn't that a funny name?" Do you think so Mummy?" Lily hadn't answered her eager little girl, she had just wandered away, leaving James to dry the tears that were spilling down the little girl's face._

That memory faded and another took its place. 

_Again Talia's face appeared. This time she was nine years old. Only five years ago, but she had changed to much. A very frustrated Talia stood with a six year old twin on each leg and a four year old Rosie in her arms. A voice filled with irritation reached Lily's ears as she sat it the kitchen feeding a year old Devora. "Why couldn't you have a kid before me mum? Maybe a boy? I mean, then he could deal with the kids and even _Alex_ would listen to him!" She had sent a bewildered Talia to her room instantly, hating the fact that Harry had been killed, cursing Tom Riddles name and praying that the kids would stop reminding her of Harry._

Lily cried even harder, curling up into a ball, the exact position Harry was in at that moment. The memory slowly left her but she continued to torture herself by remembering more. 

_Eleven year old Alex stood at the top of the stairs, packing for his first year of Hogwarts. Even two years later the image made her laugh. His hair was even more mussed up then usual, he had three socks clinging to the bottom of his newly pressed robes and Talia had turned his hair acid green. He stood at the top of the stairs glaring at his family. "Why did you have to give me an older sister? She's evil and she'll be no help when we're at Hogwarts! I need an older brother! Why couldn't Talia have been a boy? Hmmm....? I mean really, would it have been so hard to give me a brother, would it?" James had smiled sadly and Talia had agreed with all her heart about having an older brother, just one older then her. Lily remembered that she had run out of the house, stifling sobs, leaving James to try and clean that up with the kids. _

The sobs slowly diminished and she began to relax into sleep. Hoping that James would find her and tell her what Dumbledore had said. The fog of sleep has surrounded her and she was just about to drop off when a loud banging brought her back into the land of the living, causing her to jump to her feet, using all of her Quidditch training and whip her wand out, pointing it at into the air where a body soon appeared from where it had fallen on the floor. 

Letting out a laugh, James walked over to her and pulled her wand out of her limp hand, pulling her into a tight hug. "So, I guess I don't need to ask you what you were doing. You only get that defensive when you've been woken up from a good nap." The amusement was clear in his voice as he gently teased his blushing wife. Lily's face was quietly turning the colour of a tomato. James continued to chuckle deep in his chest, causing Lily to begin to giggle. 

Soon they were both laughing so hard they fell backwards onto the couch and then the floor. After several minutes of this childish laughter, the feeling of being completely free began to dissipate, leaving Lily curious about what James had to say about Dumbledore and their meeting. Cuddled together on the big plush couch, Lily rested her head on James' chest, listening to his breathing and the thumping of his heart. The sounds were slowly lulling her off to sleep once more when she felt a tear fall onto her cheek. 

Turning her head slightly she stared at her husband's face. James' eyes were closed, hidden behind thin gold frames. Tears were slowly slipping down his face, an innocent show of pain and sorrow in a world filled with violence, hate and prejudice. 

Suddenly Lily realized James was crying in his sleep, an unguarded and unchecked emotion in the depths of slumber. It was all too much for Lily. In one day her world had begun to crumble and this pure show of pain, nothing added, nothing taken away to protect her, broke Lily. She too began to cry, heart wrenching sobs from the depths of her very soul. 

The sound woke James from his slumber. Looking down at his wife, he pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her head, he just rocked her, letting all the pent up emotion of the day flood out of her. Eventually the sobs ceased and her breathing became even. Looking down at his sleeping wife, James sighed. 

He would let her sleep, because tomorrow would be a big day and it would take all of their strength to get through it. 

**_***_**

James followed Dumbledore to his office. Moving slowly, Dumbledore sat down at his desk. James sat opposite the old wizard. Their eyes met in a unofficial staring contest. Finally James blinked and looked down at his hands. A few more minutes passed in silence, finally Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'm terribly sorry. I had no idea Tom was planning this, if I had heard even a whisper about this I would have informed you and Lily immediately. 

I am not in an easy position James, there is a young boy in my hospital wing who is unconscious. I have no idea why he's here or how he got into Hogwarts. He is completely drained of all magical energy. Not many things can do that to a person. And how did he know what to make himself look like? Although he's just made himself look like you with a few differences. So many potion can be made to do that. I confess James, that I don't know what to do. Lily will need your help in getting through this. I fear that all these events will reopen old wounds. Please know that if you ever need to speak to me about anything, my door is always open." 

James nodded, slightly lost. Dumbledore always knew what to do and now he didn't. That seemed wrong in so many ways. "I think that you should go find Lily now, explain to her what I told you. Meet me in my office tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock. Tell Lily that it would be wise for her to attend." James noticed a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes. That twinkle made James feel a million times better. That twinkle meant that everything would be okay, even if it wasn't okay now, it would be in the end. Both men stood and shook hands. James smiled at the old Headmaster and turned to leave. 

"One more thing, James. You might want to look for Lily in one of your old hiding spots. She left the infirmary in quite a hurry." James looked at the old man in amazement before returning the mysterious smile Dumbledore was giving him. "Thank you sir." He said and turned around once more and left. Closing the door behind him. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, James tried to figure out where Lily was. After visiting the Kitchens (and being attacked by many thankful house elves), the Gryffindor common room and the Quidditch pitch he was struck by inspiration. He ran toward the secret room. 

Stopping in front of the painting, he tried to think of an insult. "Oh, oh bloody hell, I don't have time for this, I want to see Lily. Um... Open up you stupid, fat cow, because I need to see Lily right now." The fairy giggled and moved aside. James stepped in and saw Lily curled up on the couch, almost asleep. Smiling, James crepped towards her, just before he reached the couch, he tripped over a stool, falling to the ground. When he stood up he found a wand pointing directly at his heart. 

James began to laugh, Lily had always been quick with her wand and had never taken well to being woken up. Put two and two together and you got one dangerous person in the morning. So, I guess I don't need to ask you what you were doing. You only get that defensive when you've been woken up from a good nap." Lily turned bright red and she too began to laugh. They both laughed for several minutes, eventually toppling onto the couch, still laughing, as Alex had told them many times over the years, like drunken fools. 

Eventually they stopped laughing, but continued to snuggle, holding each other tight, letting the pain that the day had caused them wash away. 

**_***_**

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, staring intently at Harry, who sat in one of the chairs situated across from the said desk, staring intently at his hands. Harry wasn't quite sure how to answer Dumbledore's question. How, in all the heavens names, was he supposed to tell Dumbledore that he was really from another world, where his parents were dead, his godfather was a runaway convict and that the most evil man in history was after his life? Who would believe him? Harry doubted he would believe himself if the roles were reversed. Trying to figure out what to say, trying to find words to explain this without making himself sound completely insane. But from what he knew, that wasn't going to happen. 

"Well, Sir. To be frank. I don't think you'll believe me, even if you weren't slightly biased. But at the moment, you believe me to be a Death Eater and anything I say will sound like a lie, because you already believe one thing about me and you won't change that unless you have proof, which I don't have, so no sir, I don't want to explain myself, if it's all the same to you, Sir." Harry finished he speech, hoping that Dumbledore would let it stay at that and maybe, just maybe, let him go so that Harry could try to find out what in the name of Merlin had happened. But he didn't leave it alone. 

Dumbledore stared at Harry, as if he were trying to find out all of his secrets with that one look. Finally, Dumbledore let out a sigh and rose to his feet, and he slowly walked over to his book shelf. "Well then, it seems young sir, that I will have to use some spells I know. I'm sorry to say that not all of them are pleasant." Harry felt a cold stab of fear in his stomach. He had seen Dumbledore angry at the end of fourth year, and he got the same energy from him now that he had got from him then. 

But this time the anger was towards him, not Barty Crouch Jr. Harry cleared his throat, shifting in his seat, hoping to all that is sacred that something would happen to distract Dumbledore. In the next few seconds he got his wish answered, in a left handed sort of way. At that moment, the door banged open and there in the doorway, stood Sirius Black, in all his glory. 

He looked nothing like the Sirius Harry knew, this man was healthy, and his eyes seemed to dance with mischief, well they would, but at this moment his eyes were clouded over by anger and hate, his eyes were as cold as steel and they made Harry truly terrified. 

For the first time, he saw why everyone was able to believe that Sirius had killed those thirteen people. But right now, he was so shocked at seeing Sirius like this, that he wasn't able to be truly afraid. He hadn't thought about Sirius being here in this world, it hadn't crossed his mind that because his parents were alive then Sirius hadn't been blamed for their death and was never sent to Azkaban. In all his dazed thoughts he was only able to say one thing,. Which proved to be near fatal. "Sirius," He breathed out, his voice sounding as if it were a million miles away. Sirius' eyes became consumed with such rage, Harry flinched and looked away. 

He had never been this terrified of his godfather before. "You miserable piece of filth! How dare you talk to me! Do you realize what kind of pain your causing them? Or do you care? I bet your just so happy to be doing as your master orders. I hope you all burn in hell for what you've done. You don't deserve to be alive." During his tirade, Sirius had moved closer, coming to a stop right behind Harry, who was now fully twisted around, facing the full fury that was Sirius Black. 

"I-I.. I'm so sorry." Harry almost burst into tears right at that moment. He felt all the pain that he had been bottling up for the past 14 years and he began to cry. He curled up into a ball and rocked in his chair, just as he'd done when he was little, locked in the cupboard all those times. Sirius stood for a moment, then he grabbed Harry and threw him across the room, onto the floor where he lay dazed for a second. Dumbledore moved to restrain Sirius but he shook the old man off and walked towards Harry with a almost territorial gait in his walk. 

"Do you really think we're that dumb? We would never fall for that, so never try it again." This time Dumbledore managed to pull Sirius to the other side of the room. Harry slowly got to his feet, rubbing his head from where it had hit the wall. His eyes never left the two older wizards on the other side of the room. 

"Well. I suppose I'm never going to get anywhere with you. You've already decided what the truth is and I won't be able to change your mind. So I ask that you use any means necessary to find out the truth because you won't believe my story otherwise. Will Vetraserum work, or do you need something more potent?" 

Both of the other men stood and stared at Harry, shocked at the fact that he was willingly excepting the potions and spells. Dumbledore nodded. "That will do. I'm going to bind you to that chair so that you don't try to escape and I will go talk to Severus. Mr. Black, why don't you stay here, just in case. But do not touch him unless it is necessary. I won't have you killing him and being sent to Azkaban for the night again. Now, I shall return shortly. Try to get along." 

And he left, closing and locking to door behind him. Harry sat in the chair, his entire body bound against the big chair. Harry shifted slightly in his chair, turning to look at Sirius. "You look a lot like my Sirius," he said, without realizing what he was saying. Harry's eyes widened and he quickly closed his mouth, turning his head in the other direction, but not quickly enough to not see the confused look that pasted over Sirius' face. The rest of the time was spent in a strained silence. 

Harry staring at the wall, hoping that he would wake up and all of this would just be some terrible dream. But he didn't wake up and he could still feel Sirius' eyes boring into the back of his head, make him shiver. Things were not going well and he knew it. They didn't believe him and he had no real reason to think that they would ever trust them and how was he ever supposed to get home if they didn't trust him? Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Dumbledore again entered the room. 

This time holding a vial of clear liquid. Walking over to Harry, he lifted the invisible bonds that held harry in place and handed the vial to Harry. Sirius came over to stand behind Dumbledore, glaring at Harry, his eyes practically willing Harry to die. Harry looked at the potion and then downed in it one gulp. The potion first felt like fire running through his veins, then it turned to ice, chilling Harry to the bone. 

He shivered once and then a floating sensation came over him, not unlike the imperio curse. Harry's eyes went blank and he felt himself detach from his conciseness. He stared at the scene before him, as if he was watching through the eyes of someone else, as if he was floating above Dumbledore. He watched as Dumbledore cast a few spells over him, silver light covered him and then soaked into his body, only leaving a inner light. Dumbledore conjured two seats for himself and Sirius. 

They both sat and began to question him. Harry would have laughed out loud if the situation had not been such a serious one. Here he was floating over their heads and they were trying to talk to his body. But he lost his laughter when they questioned the body and he began to answer. Dumbledore sat in front of the boy, his green eyes were vacant and it chilled him to see such lively eyes go so dead. Drawing in a deep breath he began to question him. 

"All right, let's start with your name. Tell me, what is your full name?" Harry heard himself answer In a distant voice. 

"My name is Harry James Potter." Sirius looked about ready to attack the prone boy, but Dumbledore put a restraining hand on him. 

"Wait until the end before you judge Mr. Black. Now how old are you harry?" Harry again heard himself answer. 

"I'm fourteen years old. I'll be fifteen next month." 

"And who are your parents?" 

"My parents are Lily and James Potter." 

"Where are they Harry?" 

"They're dead." Sirius lunged at harry but hit an invisible barrier. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at the now blushing Sirius. 

"Sorry sir, but I just couldn't let what he said go, I-" He was cut off when Dumbledore raised his hand. "I understand completely, but please restrain your self, otherwise I shall have to ask you to leave. Now Harry, how did they die and when?" 

"They died at the hands of Lord Voldemort on October 31, 1981." Both men stared in shock, how was this possible? "Why are you here, Harry? How did you get here?" 

"I don't know, I don't remember. I think Voldemort sent me?" Dumbledore's voice grew hard. 

"Do you work for Voldemort? Is he after the Potters again?" 

"I don't know if he's after them again and no, I would never work for Tom. He's evil and he killed my parents Plus he would much rather kill me. My only guess is that he sent me here to torture me." 

"Would you ever try to harm anyone in any way? I need to know if your dangerous." 

Harry glared down at the man but heard himself answering anyway. "I would never do anything to hurt anyone unless they were out to get one of my friends. Only Voldemort, he is the only one I would ever hurt." 

Dumbledore nodded. He was sincere. "Well, it seems that you really are Harry Potter. Most likely Voldemort transported you here from your world, your reality. I'm sure it was your Voldemort who sent you and not ours. 

But now we need to figure out what to do with you. And of course what to tell Lily and James." 

Dumbledore turned to Sirius. "Would you like to tell Lily or shall I?" 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Next week: Chapter Five- Searching for the Truth 

Shout Outs- Juliana Black, FairyKisses, blaubaerin, unknown, vmr, Insanity, Shadow, Athena Black, Lauren, Crystalite 104, makurayami dana, TicTac, SEEKER-2000, angel eyes, Weather Marmalade, Katriana, bon, Von, jona, mel, Ara Willow, Belldandy, Berkeley Halperin, Lady Catrin, Sara, meffles, Tinabedina, mar-mar, Jax, NAPPA, Panko Piskun, Ice Goddess, Buuny Dee, Helen, Wyrm, Harriet Weasley, Icee, Quodpot Champ, A-man, Midnight Owl, Siana, Erinnyes Tisiphone, Kay, Shades of Grey, Bwitt, Ginny Anderson, Herald Linn, Andrea, Makurayami Dana, Bon, Tom Ditton, Urania, Anon, WolfGirl, Jedi Cosmos, A-man, Caty, Quack Quack 88, Wand*Light, SimonJumper, Kc, Mar Mar, Juicy Communist, Buffy-SUMMERS, Artemis-chan, Ivy, Genesis, Lady FoxFire 


	5. Searching for the Truth

**Title:** Another World (5/10) 

**Chapter Title**: Searching for the Truth 

**Author name:** Lilly Potter 

**Author e-mai**l: lilly_potter22@yahoo.ca 

**Category**: Drama with tidbits of aghast 

**Rating**: PG-13 for a little bit of violence and mild swearing 

**Spoilers**: All of them I suppose 

**Summary**: A spell by Voldemort sends Harry into an alternate reality where his parents lived, but Harry himself was killed on that fateful Halloween. Now Harry must deal with two grieving parents, a risen Voldemort and the life he was never allowed to have. 

**Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to Shadow, my most faithful reviewer. Happy Birthday! 

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I created the Potter Children except for Harry and I also created Keri Weathers and Kally. 

**A/N: **Look, I updates *Lilly ducks as readers throw hard objects at her* I Know, I took forever and I'm sorry for the wait but I had to work on Past Adventure or all my fans would hunt me down and kill me, Juicy included. So thanks for being patient and I hope you enjoy. We're half way through the story now, only five more chapters after this. Isn't that exciting? Thanks to my two Beta's, The Wacky Raspberry and Juicy Communist, who are both going to kill me when they find out I posted without them going over this. 

**Shameless Plug:** Okay, I promise I won't do this often. I have written a side story for ,Another World' called 'Please Don't Cry' and it helps explain some of the background for this story. It's in my profile, so go read it! 

________________________________________________________________________________

__Harry watched the two men argue, neither seemed to want to tell Lily and James about Harry. They both were trying to get the other to do it and it looked like Dumbledore was wining. Thinking back to the woman he had seen earlier in the infirmary, Harry could understand why neither wanted to tell her. 

She had been consumed with guilt, the pain she felt almost tangible, floating around her, tainting whatever she said, did or thought. This wasn't that she would get angry. No, once she accepted that Harry was really who he said he was, she would never want to let him go. And Harry knew that eventually he would have to go back to his own world. The world where he had no parents no sisters or brothers, Sirius was on the run and Voldemort was after him, killing his friend one by one. 

Sirius sunk into the chair beside him, bringing Harry out of his thoughts. "Well, I'll do it. But I want a promise that I'll live long enough to see my last child graduate from Hogwarts." 

Chuckling, Dumbledore agreed. "Well then, on to business. Harry," here Dumbledore shook his head, shock and disbelief written in his eyes, "We need to know how you got here, all that you can remember. You said that you thought Voldemort brought you here, how? What do you remember?" 

Harry let out a deep sigh, looking the Headmaster straight in the eye. "I don't remember much. My 4th year just ended about a month ago, so I was at my Aunt and Uncles." Harry ignored the looks he got from Sirius, who obviously knew what the Dursley's were like. "And I was in bed, I was think about- about my parents and then I fell asleep. I often have dreams about Voldemort, he connected my when he gave me this scar," Harry pointed to the lightning scar on his forehead. 

"I haven't been told that much about why or anything like that. My Headmaster hasn't seen fit to tell me why a psychotic murderer is after me." Bitterness floated around in his tone as Harry sent Dumbledore a look, not quite accusing but more annoyed that he didn't know why Voldemort was doing all this too him. 

"Well, I guess it starts when I was a year old. Halloween. Voldemort came to our house, but they were there, my parents I mean. I don't think Talia existed in my world. Umm... Well, we were under the Fidiulius charm, Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper. In my world, Peter wasn't good. He was actually a Death Eater and he sold us out to Voldemort." At that statement, Sirius looked enraged. 

"Peter would never do that." He practically hissed, giving Harry a cold glare. "Not here maybe, but my world id different." Harry looked around the cheery office. "Very different." Harry sighed, nothing was going to be easy in this world, nobody would believe him, he was going to have to work for everything, every smile, every 'Hello' was going to be hell. __

_"Devora will understand. She knows the truth."_

The words flew through his head, not his own, yet it was his voice. 'Devora? Who was Devora?' Shaking his head to clear the odd voice from his head, Harry continued. "Peter sold us out, Voldemort came and killed my parents." Dumbledore started at these words and for some strange reason, Sirius seemed to grow slightly more cold, more distant. 

Harry continued to tell them of his life with the Dursley's, the years of hatred, the years of starvation, hard work and pain. Then, with a far off look in his eyes, Harry recounted meeting Hagrid for the first time, The Weasley's, Hermione. All of it. He went through the first two years, skimming over parts that would only make them trust him less, like his parselmouth ability. That was a sure fire way to get them not to trust him. When Harry came to his third year, his voice caught. He didn't really want to tell them about Sirius, but they would want to know. 

Closing hid eyes, Harry began to pick his words _very_ carefully. "In my third year, a prisoner escaped Azkaban. The first one in history. Everyone thought he was coming after me, but he was really after Scabbers. Ron's rat. It was Peter in disguise." Harry cringed as Sirius growled low in his throat, a sound that should be coming from Padfoot, not Sirius. Taking a calming breath Harry continued, knowing he would have to be very careful. 

"That year, we had another Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Remus J. Lupin. He was the best teacher we ever had." A smile lit Harry's eyes and Sirius, letting himself go, letting all of his suspicions go for the moment, let out a laugh. 

"Moony? A teacher? Now that's something I have to see." Sirius' eyes were lit up with humor and Harry was reminded of the man in his parents wedding pictures. It was wonderful to see Harry healthy and alive, so different from the starved convict her knew in his own world. 

Smiling a real smile, Harry relaxed slightly, maybe they wouldn't kill him for the slightest mistake, maybe they were starting to believe him. "Yeah, Professor Lupin was the best professor ever, we all loved him." Sirius gave him a curious look, "Why did he leave?" Harry shifted nervously, how would they take to the fact that he had been fired because of the fact he was a werewolf. 

"He was... He resigned from his position." It was true, he had just failed to mention _why_ he had resigned. Sirius and Dumbledore nodded, not trying to gather anymore information on that subject. 

"Are you going to tell us who your mysterious escape is? Or do was have to guess?" Dumbledore asked, raising one eyebrow in quite the same way Professor Lupin had done whenever he knew Harry wasn't telling him something. Harry blushed, trying frantically what to tell them. "Well, I-It was..." He trailed off, trying to think of what to tell them. "It was Sirius." Harry braced himself for the reaction and wasn't let down when Sirius exploded. 

"What!?! I'm in AZKABAN!?!" Sirius jumped up from his chair and began to pace the room, fear, pain anger and hatred showing in his black eyes. 

Harry nodded miserably. It was horrible, having to tell them about his life, just terrible. "Yes. You were sent there for the murder of 12 muggles, Peter Pettigrew and-and Lily and James Potter." Sirius' face had gone white, he sort of stumbled back to the chair and flopped back into it. "I killed Lily and James?" 

"No!" Harry rushed to reassure. "Everyone just thinks you did. It was Peter, he sold them out to Voldemort." Harry hung his head, hating himself for putting them through this. 

Sirius looked haunted, so much like his counterpart in Harry's own world. 

"Wha-what happened next?" Sirius' voice broke, making Harry cringe. He had done this. He had turned the cheerful man into a haunted shell. It was all his fault. 

"Everyone thought you were coming after me, no one knew the truth. But that one night in the Shrieking Shack, Professor Lupin, Ron, Hermione and myself. We learned the truth. It wasn't you, is was Scabbers, more commonly known as Wormtail. He had been hiding in Hogwarts all that time as a rat. My best friends pet rat." 

Harry had this far away look in his eyes as he recounted that night, the night he had learned the truth of what had happened that night. Then in a pained voice, he tried to abbreviate his fourth year, not really telling them about Cedric or the tournament or anything painful. But Harry was sure they knew he was holding back. 

They sat in silence after Harry finished speaking. All felt the sense of loss 

Harry watched them. If this was the reaction for Dumbledore and harry, what would his parents feel? It felt as if a cold, icy fist had clenched around his heart. Closing his eyes, Harry breathed deeply, trying to get up enough courage to say what he needed to say. Clearing his throat, Harry opened his eyes and look directly at Dumbledore. 

"Uh... Sir. I've been thinking. Do you think it's wise to tell my par-" Harry halted, drawing in a shuddering breath. He had to get used to not calling them that. "Is it wise to tell Lily and James the truth about me. I mean, they might accept it. But-" Harry halted again, not really sure how to put it into words. "But, I will have to leave eventually, I can't stay here forever and I'm not totally sure that it would be the best idea to let Lily get to know me." 

Realization shone in Sirius and Dumledore's eyes. "I do believe you're correct Harry." Dumbledore's soft voice rang in the still room. The atmosphere seemed to tense. "They can not know. It would be too difficult for them to let go once they accept it. We can't take any risks of them finding out the truth." 

Sirius flinched. He didn't want to keep this kind of secret from Lily and James. "Albus, are you sure that we have to do that. I mean, can't we at least tell James? It would mean so much." There was desperation showing in Sirius' eyes. Harry felt horrible. Sirius had a huge secret to keep from his best friends. He knew what that felt like. It was one of the worst feelings in the world. 

"No Sirius, they can not know. It would be to painful, to difficult. You need to understand that." Dumbledore's voice was grave. He looked Sirius straight in the eyes, making the younger man squirm. 

Sighing, Sirius relented, but now their was a wariness in Dumbledore's eyes. It made Harry nervous. "You know Sirius, I think it would be best if we went outside for a minute..." Sirius nodded, still in shock. 

"Harry, will you excuse us for a moment?" Harry met his eyes and at that moment, Harry knew what Dumbledore was planning. He was going to erase Sirius' memory. In the twinkling blue eyes, Harry could see that Dumbledore knew that Harry knew what was going to happen. Slowing, Harry nodded his head, feeling like he had just signed his own death warrant. 

Harry watched Sirius and Dumbledore leave, a deep sense of sadness settling in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't fair. 

Harry watched the scene in Dumbledore's office with sad eyes. This Harry had gone through no less then the entire Potter family had, yet he had somehow come through with so much more strength and courage. It was amazing. Shaking his head, he floated out of the office, towards the lake yet again. His comfort spot. The most wonderful place to be. He was in a hallway about half way to the lake when a blinding white light appeared before him. 

With a frustrated sigh, Harry glared at the light, trying not to squint. "How many times to I have to tell you people, I'm not leaving till their safe! I don't care what happens to me, they have to be safe!" Anger and annoyance were evident in his voice as he yelled into the blinding light. 

"Glad to hear it. But I'm just here to check up on you." A smiling voice came from the light and just as suddenly as it had appeared, the light vanished, leaving 

Recognition shone in Harry's eye. "Peter!" And he flung his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "What are you doing here? You just visited a few months ago, usually they send people once a year to try and change my mind." 

Peter laughed, a smile gracing his almost childlike features, at twenty he hadn't looked a day over sixteen. That was one of the major difference between ghosts and spirits. Ghosts look like they did when they died, spirits could take on any age. 

"Harry my dear boy." Peter started, taking on stuffy rich English accent, "The council did not send me, although they are planing on sending your grandmother after Christmas, no I am here of my own free will." Harry bust out laughing. 

"Okay, that's good to hear." Harry flashed Peter a smile as both floated down the corridor. 

"So, what does bring you here?" Harry asked after several minutes of silence. 

Peter turned to Harry, looking him dead in the eyes. "You've had a visitor. We could sense him even from the other side. He's powerful and very important. If he is harmed in this world, so many things could be lost. More lives then even you could imagine. I'm here just to make sure you will try your hardest to protect him." 

Harry looked at Peter in shock. "Of course, I wouldn't dream of letting them hurt him. I just wonder how they could be so blind to everything. I mean, his power, the emotions he gives off. It's amazing. This is one of the first times I've been ashamed of my parents." 

Harry looked down at his feet, shame clearly written on his face. "They aren't being open minded. So many people could get hurt because of this. I just- I wish they would open their eyes. They're causing Harry so much pain by being so closed minded, so hurt. It's been over twelve years, at least some of the pain should have gone away. But no. They are ruining any chance they have of getting to know Harry and I just can't stand it!" 

Harry shook his head violently, a single tear slid down his translucent face. Peter lifted his hand and carefully brushed the tear away and pulled him into a hug. Harry stayed there for several seconds before breaking away, whispering a apology. 

Peter watched sadly as Harry floated off towards the lake. They were hurting Harry, both of them so much. But the council had forbidden him to interfere. Harry refused to come back to the other side. Instead staying here to protect his family. Very admirable, so many spirits envied him, but it unfortunately meant that he couldn't share the future events with the young boy. Even Peter didn't know everything that was going to happen. Only the Fates did. But Peter did know one thing, it was going to be hard, but everything would right its self soon. Everyone just had to be patient. 

Harry sat in the chair, fidgeting slightly. Dumbledore had just gone out with Sirius, gone to erase his memory. It wasn't fair. Sirius was the only person he felt very safe around, able to confide in and now he was gone. Back to the suspicious man he had first met today. Not fair at all. 

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when the door opened and in stepped Professor Dumbledore. "Thank you for waiting Harry." The old man moved over to his bookshelf, pulled a book off of it then placed the book on his desk before taking his seat. And almost as if he had been reading Harry's mind, he spoke. 

"I'm sorry, Harry. I can imagine what you're feeling and I'm sorry that we had to erase Sirius' memory, but as you said, we can't let Lily and James become attached to you and if Sirius slipped or felt that they should know then we would have an even bigger problem. The more people you have to use the spell on for one event, the less effective it becomes. Do you understand?" 

Reluctantly, Harry nodded. He understood, but it didn't mean that he had to like it. 

"Now, about the spell we'll be using. It rather complicated, so I won't bore you with the details, but it will disguise you for as long as I want it to, so if anything happens to me, you will unfortunately be stuck that way. Which is one of the drawbacks. Unless, of course, you have a different person to perform the spell on you to make you look like yourself again. But I'm rambling, I'm terribly sorry. I will need your complete trust for this to work. Do you trust me?" 

Harry paused, considering this. He trusted his own Dumbledore, did he trust this one? 

As he watched the old man before him, Harry realized that he did. Looking him straight in the eyes, Harry spoke in a low voice. "I do believe I do, Headmaster. I'm not quite sure why, but I do. And it will be in my best interest for you to cast this spell." 

Smiling, the old man nodded. "Good, good. Well then Harry. I need you to stand in the middle of the room facing me." Harry stood, going to the middle of the room, waiting for more instructions. Standing, Dumbledore raised his wand and pointed it directly at Harry's heart. 

"Now, close your eyes and relax." The voice was calming. Harry's eyes slid shut, almost of their own accord. Harry heard Dumbledore mutter the spell, to low for Harry to hear the words. 

The spell was cast. Harry felt it working. It wasn't painful exactly, but it felt strange. Almost like he could actually feel his bones moving, reshaping themselves. And just as suddenly as the feeling had started, it stopped, leaving Harry panting on the floor. 

Carefully, Harry pushed himself off the ground, legs shaking from the after affects of the spell. Shaking his head, he looked into Dumbledore's clear blue eyes. 

"Well, that had quite a kick." Harry commented dryly. 

The corners of the Headmaster's mouth quirked and his eyes danced. "So I've been told. Well, Mr. Potter, would you like to see how you look?" And the old man motioned to the far wall where a large mirror was mounted on the wall. 

Harry hesitated before moving to stand in front of the mirror, looking into it to see who's face looked back at him. 

He was taller, about 5' 7", he had slightly more weight so he didn't look quite so starved. His skin was pale, covered in freckles. His features were more pointed and his face was longer, less round. He had sparkling blue-gray eyes fringed with long dark eyelashes. His hair was about the same cut as Ron's, but more Hermione's colour. He felt odd having this face staring back at him in the mirror. He wasn't Harry Potter anymore. He was William Lestrange. 

Lily and James sat down in the seats positioned opposite to Dumbledore's desk. Both waited patiently for the old man to appear, both curious as to what he had found. All Sirius had said when he had come to get them from the room was that Dumbledore wanted to speak to them in his office and that they should hurry. Nothing more. Both were surprised to see Sirius but to James it was logical Sirius always came to protect his friends, not matter where they were. 

Both looked up as the old man walked in, closing the door quietly behind him. "Lily. James, it's good to see you again. Now, I'm sure you're both wondering what I asked you here for." Both adults nodded as Dumbledore settled himself in the plush chair behind the giant desk. "Well, I questioned the boy, whom I've heard Lily has met already." Lily blushed, ducking her head slightly under the Headmasters slightly disapproving stare. 

"I-I'm sorry Albus. I was just so... So _angry_! I couldn't help myself. I just felt so hurt. I'm sorry for what I did, but I still believe that he's a danger to us." Lily stated in a firm voice, stubbornness dripping from every word. 

Dumbledore nodded, some of the twinkle returning to his eyes. "I understand, but I need you to promise me that you won't do that again. He really didn't have any control over what has happened to him." 

James sat up straighter and Lily squeezed his hand harder. "You mean you found out why he's here?" Lily squeaked out, her voice breaking slightly. 

Dumbledore nodded, a small smile gracing his face. "Yes, I used a simple truth potion, it's a rather sad tale." The look of disgust that crossed Lily's face showed both men that Lily didn't think anything that was related to a Death Eater was a sad story. 

"He isn't a danger in the least Lily. He's been raised his entire life to believe that he was Harry Potter, kidnapped by Death Eaters. His real name is William Lestrange. I've reversed the spell that Voldemort used to make him look like Harry, it was a very interesting dark curse, very painful when placed on the person and taken off." He pretended to wince at the memory. 

"I have also asked him not to act like he's Harry Potter, like your son, but I'm not sure if he'll be able to. He's been told he was Harry ever since he can remember, told his history, everything. He was positive he had been kidnapped when he was a bay when I first talked to him." 

Dumbledore paused, leaning forward, looking them straight in the eyes. "Lily, James, I want both of you to promise that you won't take this out on him. He doesn't have any control over what he was told and I'm not sure if he believed me when I told him he wasn't really Harry. He has agreed to be called William. Just try not to be overly hostile. Please." 

Lily and James exchanged glances. Why had they done this. Why had Voldemort and his followers ruined so many lives just to get to the Potter family. Lily didn't trust Dumbledore at that moment, James saw it in her eyes. 

She wasn't going to change her opinion of the child just because he had been a victim of circumstance. Harry had been a victim, but hew had died. Someone was going to pay for this and the only person available was William Lestrange. And Lily was going to make him pay, of this James was sure. 

At that moment he promised himself that he would try to protect William as much as he could without any of his family, mainly Lily, becoming angry at him. The boy was a victim and he shouldn't have to pay for it. 

Clearing his throat, James looked at Dumbledore. "What else have you learned?" The question was simple. To the point. 

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "Not much I'm afraid, I still haven't found how they sent him here, nor why. But we will get to the bottom of this. I promise you." 

And James nodded. He believed Dumbledore, even if Lily didn't. 

Harry stood before the doors to the Great Hall. He was supposed to go sit at the Gryffindor table, pretend to be new and somehow fit in. While at the same time, try not to be afraid that the people who were supposed to be his parents didn't try to kill him. 

It was all so confusing. Dumbledore had told him that he would talk to Lily and James and make them promise not to attack him. They were told simple lies, nothing to extravagant. But it still felt horrible knowing that his parents thought he was here to kill them. 

Harry was nervous. After he had gotten over the spells affects, the story had been laid out for him too, but now he would actually _have_ pretend to be a Death Eaters kid. It was all too much to take in all in one day. He had been dumped here, in this world, with no idea how he got here, no way to get home and absolutely no one to trust or confide in. It was utter hell. 

Taking another deep breath, Harry pushed the doors to the Great Hall open. It looked exactly like it did at home. A small voice in the back of his head asked what he had expected. This was Hogwarts, nothing had changed except the fact that he was dead here, not a living legend. 

Trying not to attract any stares Harry walk quietly towards the Gryffindor table, sliding into the seat at the very end. The people closest to the end turned to look at him, sending curious looks his way. 

So maybe it wouldn't be that different. He would just be watched for different reasons. 

At the table, he could see Peter and Maria sitting at the other end, with the other 1st years, Talia was sitting with A girl who couldn't be anyone but Ginny Weasley. Alex was talking with another 4th he didn't recognize. 

Harry searched the table until his eyes came to rest on the two people who he wanted to see most. Ron and Hermione. Hermione was sitting in the middle, beside Lavender and Ron was siting on the other side of the table, between Seamus and Dean. Harry sighed. He wanted to go home. 

Dumbledore stood, tapping his glass for silence. When the hall had fallen silent, the old man stood. "I have a special announcement. I would like you all to welcome William Lestrange to our fold. He is a transfer student from Salem school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is a fifth year and had been sorted into Gryffindor. William, stand up." 

Harry stood, a blush creeping up onto his face. "Please, make him feel welcome." And the hall began to clap, a very wary response, not quite sure what to make of William Lestrange. 

Harry sat back into his seat aware of all eyes on him. No, he wasn't going to get away from being watch here. They would just watch him for different reasons. Turning to his food Harry only had one thought in his head. 'I _hate_ Voldemort.' 

It had been three days since Harry had arrived in this world. Three days of hell. 

Harry wondered the grounds, heading towards the Quidditch pitch. It was one of the only places he felt safe in this new place. It was the same building, but the people were different, the feeling. Before he had been welcomed with open arms, but in this Hogwarts, he was treated with suspicion and distrust. It was so hard. Seeing Ron and Hermione, yet not being able to go up and join their chats were torture. 

It had been three days since Harry had arrived in this world. Three days of hell. It was so difficult. Especially since they hated each other. Yes Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger's hatred for each other was legendary. Without the troll incident, they had continued to hate each other with more and more ferocity. 

This world was terrible. It was so hard just to get through a day. Look in a mirror and see someone else's face. 

His parents hated him. 

Sirius had no memory of the truth, so treated him as if he were lower then the dirt under his feet. 

Dumbledore still didn't trust him. 

Voldemort was after him _again._

__All in all, Harry was in hell.__

__Heaving a sigh, Harry flopped onto the ground beside the lake, laying back and staring at the sky, watching as the white clouds floated across the faded blue sky. Closing his eyes, Harry let a solitary tear slid down his face, catching the light of the late afternoon sun.He wasn't sure how long he lay there, but he was aware of the diminishing light, the loss of heat from the mid-autumn sun. 

Swallowing the pain the threatened to engulf him, Harry rose to his feet. Rubbing his eyes, Harry stared towards Hogwarts. Half way there, a glitter in the grass caught his eye. The sinking sun was making something in the grass sparkle. Making his way over, Harry bent over and picked up the offending object. 

It was a glass five point star. Silver with blue and green swirls shooting through the glass. It was breathtaking. Turning it around in his hands, Harry examined it. Why was it here? Who would just drop such a precious object? It was amazing. Harry a spellbound. 

The light glinted off of it again and Harry squinted. He was positive he had seen something moving in the depths of the star. Bringing it closer, to examine it, Harry let out a screech of alarm. There, in the centere, was the Dark Mark. Voldemort. Just as he was about to drop it, he felt a tug at his navel and with a sinking, sick feeling, the portkey took him away from the safe grounds of Hogwarts. 

**_Our Reality_**

_Hogwarts, July 21st, 1995 _

Sirius Black walked up to the seemingly solid stone wall. It was covered with a slight green slime. Making a face distaste, Sirius put his hand on the round piece of marble, his hand covering the carving of a phoenix, wings spread, flames spurting up around it. 

The second his hand touched it, the phoenix began to glow, a bright white light shot out from it and the phoenix song flooded the deserted hallway, making it seem alive. This lasted all of ten seconds until a dull scrapping sound was heard and the wall began to move. 

The light disappeared and the song faded. Blinking, Sirius strode through the arch that was now present in the wall. The same phoenix was carved at the top of the arch. The minute Sirius walked in a hush fell on the room. 

Dumbledore raised his head from where he had been talking quietly to Professor McGonagall who was seated next to him. Sirius looked around the room. The room was lit by torches that was affixed to the walls, the floor and walls, even the ceiling was the same dull gray stone. A ornate marble fireplace stood in one corner, a cheery fire happily crackling away kept the room warm. Individual portraits of the four founders were on each wall. 

A long wooden table stood in the middle of the room, twelve chairs were disbursed around it. Only one was empty. "Sorry I'm late. I got held up." Sirius' cheerful voice filled the room. None of them looked at him, but as Sirius sat down in the last chair, he took a minute to look at all the members of the Order. At the head of the Table sat Professor Dumbledore, beside him on his right was Professor McGonagall, then Remus, then himself. 

Beside Sirius was Percy Weasley who was talking to Arabella Figg, Sirius' old girlfriend. They had broken up when he was sent to Azkaban. Her brown hair, which she used to keep long was now cut to lust above her shoulders, slightly tickling the back of her neck. Her hazel eyes, which used to be so full of life, now seemed dull and sad. It pained him to see her like that. Her skin seemed almost waxy, unhealthy. 

It was obvious the years had not been kind on any of them. Beside Bella was Keri Weathers. Lily's best friend, she had been neighbors and best friends with Lily until the end. The look in Keri's blue eyes told Sirius one thing. She was carrying on for Harry, he was the only thing that mattered to her now. 

Sirius knew that feeling. It had been one of the only things driving him when he first escaped from Azkaban. 

At the end of the table was Arthur Weasley, who was looking over some of the papers in front of him on the smooth mahogany table. He looked haggard, his eyes were tired. 

Across from Keri was Catalina Prewett who had been in his year at Hogwarts, but she had been a Ravenclaw, one of the smartest people that year. 

Next to Catalina was Jenna Bone, she had been three years ahead of them, a prefect for Gryffindor. 

Beside Jenna was Hagrid, who was looking slightly out of place in the business like decor. Next to him was Mundungus Fletcher, one of his dorm mates back at Hogwarts. He had always been a book worm, always reading. He had even tried to get all of them to read Hogwarts: A History. What a bore. 

Next to Gus, talking heatedly with Remus, who was across the table, sat the real Mad Eye Moody. And next to Moody sat Snape, who looked as unpleasant as ever. Sirius sat back in the high backed, rather uncomfortable, red velvet covered chairs that were seated around the ornate table. 

Dumbledore looked up from his discussion and looked around the room. "Well, it looks like we're all here. I officially call this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix to order." 

An odd white light flashed out from the small phoenix statue that was situated in the center of the table. All members of the order were used to this by now. It was an odd spell which somehow could tell if a traitor or impostor was in the room. Sirius hadn't been paying attention when Dumbledore had explained it to James, Remus and himself all those years ago when they had first joined. 

"Percy, do you have any news from the Ministry? Is Fudge doing anything suspicious?" Percy looked up from his papers. 

Pushing his glasses up he again glanced down at bis papers. "He's ordered extra security around his home, but other then that he still won't admit he's back. He's already fired three people who tried to reason with him. I still haven't found any information on where he goes every Tuesday afternoon." 

Dumbledore nodded. "Good, keep looking, but don't risk your job, we need you in the ministry. Hagrid, what's the word from the Giants?" 

The half giants shifted in his chair. "Well. They've agreed to 'elp us. They decided that it would be better then being with You-Know-Who. Said some 'in about being lied to the last time. I'll be goin' back in 'bout a week." 

Dumbledore nodded. "Good, good. Severus, what have you heard from Voldemort. Did he complete the potion he was working on?" 

Sirius noted that Snape shifted in his seat, almost looking nervous. "Yes Sir. I discovered he was making a very complicated wish potion. It's formal title is 'Ire ad somnium'_(1)_ but is more commonly known as the Dream Travel Potion, it essentially is administered to the intended victim and then it sits dormant until the person makes a wish. Then it will send that person to an alternate dimension where that wish is a reality. The wish could be anything from 'I wish that I'd have passed that test' to 'I wish I were dead'. It doesn't matter. As long as you say I wish... Then the potion will take effect." 

Sirius was starting to get bored. This seemed to have no relevance to anything, but Snape's next words sent Sirius into shock. 

"Harry was given this potion two days ago. Voldemort made a connection to Harry, through their blood bond, and administered it to him. And now we have no idea where he was sent." 

Sirius was numb. Harry. His Harry. The son of his best friend, had been given a potion and now NO ONE KNEW WHERE HE WAS! This was unacceptable. 

"What do you mean '_and now we have no idea where he was sent_'" Sirius' voice rang out through the still room, mimicking Snape's speech. "I want to know where my godson is and I want to know _NOW!!_" 

"Calm down Sirius!" Dumbledore's strong voice brought Sirius down from his cloud of rage and panic. "Sit down and let us finish." Sheepishly, Sirius slumped in his chair, glaring at Snape, even though deep inside he knew it wasn't the slimy basterd's fault that Voldemort was after his godson. 

Returning Sirius' glare, Snape continued. "As I was saying, we don't know where Voldemort sent him, but there is a spell that can be cast that will show us where he is, although we won't be able to get to him, we can see where he is and what his wish was." With a final poisonous glare in Sirius' direction, Snape sat down, calmly shuffling through the papers that he had placed in front of him. 

Calmness swept over Sirius. They might not be able to get to him, but at least he would be able to see Harry, make sure that he was still alive. Arabella spoke the question that was on his mind, speaking his deepest fear. "Will we be able to get him back? Or is he stuck there forever?" The sweet voice took Sirius to times long past, when they had actually talked, been friends, lovers. 

Looking up from his papers, Snape cleared his throat. "Albus, if I may-" A simple nod from the Headmaster gave Snape leave to proceed with an explanation. "Well, as far as getting him home, that's completely up to Harry. There is a spell that will send him home, but he has to perform it himself. He is in no way _stuck there_." Arabella nodded, obviously satisfied. 

Sirius' eyes took on a look that so many had come to recognize as no good. Rubbing his hands together, Sirius looked around the table. "So, when do we get to cast the spell. I want to see where the heck he wished himself too." 

**_Alternate Reality_**

_Somewhere in Scotland, October 16th, 1995_

Harry fell to the ground with a thud. He stayed on his back, eyes closed, letting the rain fall on his face. Harry didn't want to think of where he was. A Portkey. He was coming to hate those things. 

Gingerly rising to his feet Harry looked around clearing. It was a rather large clearing, surrounded by huge trees, leafless, spidery. Looking up, Harry could se the sky was dark gray with storm clouds, rain feel from them in fat dropped, soaking Harry in an instant. Wherever he was, there didn't seem to be people anywhere close. The only sounds to be heard were raindrops hitting the ground and the occasional shrill cry from a raven. It was eerie. The coldness of the air bit into his skin, going down to the bone. 

Why, oh why had he picked up the trinket? It had looked so innocent. He really should have known better. Had the tournament taught him nothing? 

Dumbledore had pulled him aside yesterday, telling him that one of his spies had discovered that Voldemort knew he was here. They hadn't heard anything about a capture, but by the fact that he had just been kidnapped, he had obviously decided that he wanted to meet Harry for himself. This was so not fair. 

The long grass that covered the clearing was wet, muddy and weed-filled. This place almost seemed evil. Harry wasn't quite sure why, but the feeling in the air was sinister, a place filled with danger. 

A sudden realization hit Harry. The star was gone. It had been in his hand when he had landed and now it was gone. He must have dropped it when he had stood up. Looking around frantically, Harry's eyes scoured the ground, searching for a glint of silver. But he couldn't find it. The star was gone. 

A feeling a dread settled itself in the pit of Harry's stomach. Someone had brought him here and obviously didn't want him to leave. But who? No one knew he was here. The only people who knew about Harry was his parents, siblings, Sirius and Dumbledore, the rest of the people thought he was a transfer named William Lestrange. 

This was not good. 

Harry looked up, towards the sky once more. It held no clue as to where he was. It was just an endless sea of gray. Pouring rain down on Harry. 

The sound of a twig snapping made Harry whirl around to face the forest behind him. But he saw nothing. Warily, Harry turned in a slow circle, eyes raking the foliage. Another shadow flashed at the corner of his eyes. He spun quickly, but saw nothing. He was scared. He had no idea where he was, he didn't have any protection and he was sure something was in the forest. Yes, he had every right to be scared. There was a fine line between bravery and stupidity. 

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? I see your parents didn't teach you not to pick up things that weren't yours." The voice was cold. Evil. 

Harry's insides turned to ice as a dark figure emerged from the shadows. It was Voldemort, there was no question about it. A Voldemort that had _all_ his powers. He was tall, almost six feet. His skin was paper white, his eyes a glowing red. He was wearing black robes that swirled around him in a way that reminded Harry strongly of Professor Snape. A cruel, twisted smile graced the snakelike face. His voice came out as a hiss, cold and evil. 

"Hello Harry. Did you enjoy the trip?" 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

_To Be Continued in Chapter 6: Friends and Enemies_

_(1) Which roughly translates to _"Towards a dream"__

__

**Thank Yous- **Nagini, Panko Piskun, Crystalite 104, Shadow _(the new story is on it's way and Happy Birthday_), Sandrine Black, Sarah, SEEKER-2000, missy-chan, TJ, Kat-_(I don't hate you. I just take a very long time to update. I hope you like this chapter),_ vmr, Lisa, Midnight Owl, Megan McPherson, Sara, Tinabedina, willow, GayRon, Artemis-chan, OBi Obsessed, Angel Of Death, *~Destiny Stone~*, Jax, orla potter, Kay or Kay Potter 13, Maggie_DB, Tiger Lily, Queen Tessandry de Sanyochisei, Von, raeban, Kit Cloudkicker, Bumblebeee Bucy, amy, Berkeley Halperin, Andrea, Meg, Ivy, Su-Su, Katherine aka Star, LanaMariah, Keitaro, A-man, blaubaerin, Roninchica, vinnie, Me Mimi, MegumiFuu, mary, lollipozz, starkitty, Kay, MidnightDragon, Terra Evans, Gen Raid, Alerae, jake, hyper chica, anime girl, Bexpotter, Helen, Margaret, Anonymous, Phoenix- _(thank you. It makes me so happy when someone tells me they like my story, gives me hope. And I'm glad I didn't lose a reviewer)_, Taracollowen, Rose Fencer, Hannah Abby, Aalilyah, Cheetah, Maggie_DB, Tory, Keara Jordan, Mary Smith, Moonlight Wolf, ME!!!!;p, Helen, Shinigami- _(I think I answered all your questions. And he wasn't a traitor in this world),_ Chardonnay-(_I'll try to be more speedy, but not too speedy),_ Relle-_(have no fear, Harry won't die_), AngelStar88- _(That's okay, I like questions. The potion Voldie made was meant to send just Harry back, so no, the others aren't in this world. And your second question was answered at the beginning_), jenny, Kitsuneko, EuGIeBeAr, Nicky, J. Lynn-_ (*blush* why thank you__)_, *branwen*-_ (Don't whine. Branwen will be in the story later. Just be patient. And what did I tell you? You must always listen to the all knowing Talia, I am brilliant.)_, ~*Crystal Lily*~, Angela, Lila Mae, hagay cohen, Jing Ping, Embyr Black, Lady Knight of Kennan- (Kel/Cleon!!! My fav!), tsuki tatsu 

**And to all the people who reviewed _'Please Don't Cry_**'- Shadow, Tidmag- _(Do you have any stories on ff.net? I think I might have read one),_ Maab- (_I really like your stories, have I mentioned that?)_, Berkeley Halperin-_(*Lilly hands Berkeley a Kleenex* Please don't cry, I didn't want to make you cry. Ack! Didn't mean to do that!),_ Artemis-chan, Juicy Communist- _( Happy Birthday Devora. About the people thing, I don't think it works, imagine that sweet little girl, a grimmel eater. Nope. And yes, we see her more in later chapters), _ Allocin, Phoenix- (_Glad you liked it and look, I did go work on Another World.),_ rampage786, A-man, EuGIeBeAr, Mar Mar, AngelStar88 


	6. Friends and Enemies Complete

**Title:** Another World (6/10)  
  
**Chapter Title:** Friends and Enemies  
  
**Author name: Lilly Potter  
  
****Author e-mail: lilly_potter22@yahoo.ca  
  
****Spoilers: Books 1-4  
  
****Summary: A spell by Voldemort sends Harry into an alternate reality where his parents lived, but Harry himself was killed on that fateful Halloween. Now Harry must deal with two grieving parents, a risen Voldemort and the life he was never allowed to have.  
  
****Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I created the Potter Children except for Harry and I also created Keri Weathers and Kally.  
  
****Warning: This is an AU fic. You have to read my story 'Please Don't Cry to understand some of this chapter, so if you haven't already done so, I suggest you do before reading this, otherwise this might be a bit confusing.  
  
****A/N: I apologize for my long absence. My muses left me and I went through a very new and difficult year, but finally I can present to you the complete Chapter 6. I hope you enjoy and Chapter 7 is on its way.  
  
Also, I haven't read Book 5 yet, so that book is not influenced at all by the events that occurred.**

________________________________________________________  
  
'Oh sweet Merlin!' It was the only thought that registered as Harry stood petrified in the middle of the clearing, watching Voldemort walk closer and closer. His mind flashed back to the day before, when Dumbledore had spoken to him after class. He had screwed up big time.  
  
**_Flash Back _**

_Corridor in the dungeon, __October 15th, 1995  
  
Sighing deeply, Harry walked away from the rather enlightening potions class. Snape still taught potions but his favoritism of the Slytherins wasn't as bad as it was in Harry's world, so he had actually learned quite a bit during the course of class.  
  
Harry had been paired up with Neville, who was surprisingly good at potions in this world. They had been making a simple aging potion while carrying on a quiet conversation. They hadn't talked much at meal times or in the common room or even in the dorms, except of course for the interrogation he had been given by all his dorm mates on the first night. That had been an experience he didn't want to repeat.  
  
During the conversation in potions, Harry had found out that Neville lived with his parents, who hadn't been attacked and were still working against the dark side, one of the few good things in this world so far.  
  
Their potion had been perfect, actually earning them five points, much to the amazement of Harry. Things were very different here. All the other students were running ahead of him, hurrying to lunch. Harry heard snippets of conversation, talking about him. Sighing deeply, Harry slowed his steps to an even slower pace. He had skipped lunch yesterday and was planning on doing it again today.  
  
He didn't want to spend another lunch period being gawked at by the other students, glared at by the teachers and his parents or being questioned by his dorm mates. It was all quite horrible. And he had thought being The- Boy-Who-Lived was bad...  
  
Harry was so lost in thoughts he hadn't even noticed that he had separated from the rest of the kids and was now in a corridor he had never been in. Sighing Harry leaned against the wall. "With my luck, I'll never get out of this corridor and be forced to wander until I die." Harry said as she closed his eyes and scrubbed his face with his hands. This was not going to be a great day.  
  
"Ahh... William, I assure you that you will do no such thing." Jumping, Harry whirled around to face the voice, coming face to face with none other then Professor Albus Dumbledore, that man Harry least wanted to see at that particular moment. Well, except for Voldemort of course....  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry squeaked. "I didn't hear you."  
  
The old mans eyes twinkled, as if he could read Harry's mind. "I'm terribly sorry. I'll try to be louder next time."  
  
The twinkle disappeared.  
  
"William, I need you to come to my office. There are several things we need to discuss..." He trailed off, looking Harry straight in the eyes.  
  
Harry gulped slightly and nodded, a knot forming in his stomach as he followed the Headmaster to his office, where he was greeted cheerily by Fawks.  
  
Harry sat again in the seat across the desk from Dumbledore, while the old man himself began to chant in a low voice. With a pop, Severus Snape appeared in the seat beside him.  
  
The potion masters face took on a look reminiscent of Harry's own Snape. "Albus, I would appreciate it if next time you decided to summon me; you give me a little warning. I was about to enter the Great Hall." The headmaster's eyes seemed to brighten at the thought of Snape disappearing in the middle of Lunch.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry Severus; I'll try not to restrain myself next time." And the twinkle brightened yet again.  
  
"See that you do." The gruffness in which the command was delivered and to whom it was directed at made Harry smile, one of his oh so sweet smiles that had become so scarce since the end of 4th year. "So, you're a Potter, are you?" The question caught Harry off guard, but he nodded none the less. To stunned to do anything else. He looked up into the potion masters eyes, surprised that they none held the contempt that was usually there. How had the older man known? Turing quickly to face the Headmaster, he was faced with two twinkling Blue eyes. He had told Snape, but why?  
  
"Yes Harry, I told Severus, but only because it was necessary. And that is the reason I have brought you here." The old man look directly into Harry's eyes, the twinkle disappearing and a seriousness appeared in its place, chilling Harry to the core.  
  
"Voldemort knows that you're here." Harry went numb. No! The bastard couldn't possibly be after him here as well! That just wasn't fair! Harry looked at the old Professor, hoping that maybe, just maybe this was all some sort of sick joke. But looking into Dumbledore's eyes, Harry knew the truth. Voldemort was after him again, here, at home, it didn't matter. He would never be rid of Voldemort.  
  
"How?" The question cracked in the middle as Harry tried to maintain control in front of the two older men. "How does he know? How do you know?" The blue eyes brightened just a little.  
  
"To answer the first part, I'm not sure how he knows, but he's after you, he can sense your power. I felt it the minute you came to this world, I just didn't understand it, but it seems Voldemort understands it and is willing to use it. You are incredibly powerful, you just haven't harnessed it yet, and it is Voldemort's goal to drain that power and use it for is own gain. As for the second part of your question, how we know. Well, we have a spy of course." The twinkle was back.  
  
Harry looked at the potion master, the scene in the Hospital Wing at the end of fourth year playing in his mind. "Of course, I had forgotten." Both men looked at Harry in surprise. "You know of Severus' position in your world?" There was shock in Dumbledore's voice.  
  
"No, not really, I haven't been told, but I put all the clues together and was left with only that." Harry's reply was simple, not showing the feelings behind the startling discovery. Snape had to be a spy, there wasn't any other explanation.  
  
"What is he planning on doing, may I ask?" Harry asked some what timidly. He didn't really want to know, but he knew that he should. Looking from one man to the other, Harry waited, dreading the reply.  
  
"From what I've heard, he plans on trying to recruit you, if not he's going to torture you for information and then ransom you." Snape's reply was a slap in the face. Voldemort wanted him to work as one of his sniveling servants. I think not!  
  
Harry could only stare. This was not happening. Dumbledore's voice brought him back. "I want you to be on guard. He's planning on kidnapping you and I won't be able to protect you at all times. Remember, try to go any where alone and don't open any packages before I look at them. Severus will tell us if he finds out any more, but he isn't part of the inner circle any more. So be on guard, trust nothing and no one unless I tell you its okay."  
  
Dumbledore's words reverberated in his head. Be on guard. Trust nothing.  
  
Fat lot of help that had been.  
  
**_Back to Present Time_ **_

_The Clearing in the Woods, __October 16th, 1995  
  
The meeting had been very informative and thankfully seemed to have lessened the shock of being kidnapped, yet again, by Voldemort. Taking a deep breath, Harry looked straight into the blood red eyes of the monster that had made so many peoples lives a living hell. Ignoring the pain that shoot through his scar, he began to talking carefully and with enough volume for it to carry across the clearing.  
  
"It was quite nice, actually, although a bit unexpected. You might have sent an invitation before whisking me off to god knows where." A biting edge clipped his words slightly.  
  
Voldemort laughed. The sound sending chills down your spine. His amusement was clear on his snakelike features.  
  
"I'm sure you're wondering why you're here. Or how I knew you were here. Precious Potter wants top know how I discovered that you came to this world. To a place I already have succeeded in killing you and a place where noting keeps me from doing it again."  
  
Harry paled. He thought Voldemort had wanted to recruit him. Guess not.  
  
There really wasn't a single thing to keep him from dyeing in this world. And then he'd never get home. Never see Sirius again. Never see any of his friends ever again. His Voldemort would run rampant. Hermione would be killed, Ron and his family would be enslaved, Dumbledore would be tortured, killed and no one would be there to help save them. They would have no one.  
  
"Aahh... Yes. I see you are finally realizing what a role you play. You are helpless to stop me, yet without you, things truly have gone to hell here. But I want to offer you your life. You could live, see your family again."  
  
Harry stared at Voldemort. How did he know that the Potter's had dies in his world? Voldemort laughed at his incredulous expression.  
  
"Yes, I know they're dead in your world. I know that you have a Weasley and a Mudblood for best friends; I know that I am back in your world, that I myself sent you here. And how do I know this you ask." The cruel smile again graced the serpentine face.  
  
"It really was quite genius of me. I've been monitoring you for the past few months. I began searching for you a year ago and when I found you I decided to observe you, to see if it would be possible to sway you to my side. But after that interesting little show in the grave yard, I realized that you would never work for me, so I put the suggestion in your Voldemort's head, sending you here. He used up his energy, I only had to make him see the brilliance of my plan. It worked and now, here you are. All mine fore the taking."  
  
Voldemort's eyes glowed with triumph; the cold smirk that seemed permanently etched on his face grew wider. Harry knew right then that he was toast. Unless he was miraculously saved in the next ten minutes, he was as good as dead.  
  
_________________________________________________________

  
Devora sat on the window seat of the guest room at the Mad House, staring out the window. The moon was high in the sky, only days away from being full. She had had another dream about Harry. About what she had learned over the summer* and what she had learned through her siblings.  
  
They knew only a few things, nothing compared to what Devora had learned. The truth, the whole truth about what and who Harry was. It had been shocking. Nightmares had haunted her for weeks after that. She still had the occasional one. And now, now that she knew he was here, in this world. It all seemed too real. Harry Potter. Her older brother, her guardian, her friend, and he needed her.  
  
Dinner had been an interesting affair. All Devora had wanted to do was go to Hogwarts, see Harry, talk to him. But she and Rosie were both stuck at the Black's until everything was resolved. However long that took. Aunt Bella had been rather distracted and Tris had been so excited to see them both. Even Rosie was content to wait for news, but not Devora. She would have to contact Harry. Explain what was going on.  
  
He green eyes sparkled. A letter! She could write to him, let him know that she knew the truth. He had to know what was going on. But they probably thought he was evil. A ploy invented by You-Know-Who. But Devora knew the truth and she would have to get a message to him. Maybe even tell him about her Harry.  
  
Silently rising from her seat, Devora padded silently over to the small writing desk in the corner, lighting a candle as she pulled out some paper and a quill from the drawer on the right side of the maple desk.  
  
_Dear Harry, _

_I know that you have no idea who I am, but I know you and you have to trust me. My name is Devora Potter and I'm your, how shall we say this, youngest sister. I know where you come from you don't have brothers and sisters, but in this world you do.  
  
My siblings and I have this guardian that protects us from danger and last summer, I found out that it was the spirit of my dead brother. You, Harry. He told me you were coming, told me how important it was to contact you. Mum and Dad will never believe that you're really Harry. Their pain is still to close to the surface. But I have to warn you. Voldemort will be after you, your power is what he needs to truly gain immortality, only you.  
  
He made the mistake of killing you, and now he has no way to right the wrong. So he searched, scoured the other dimensions for a Harry that was alive and was able to provide him with the energy he needed. He found you. And he will do anything to get it from you. You have to keep it safe. Stay at Hogwarts, please don't try to be a hero, our world is already doomed in its own way, you have to save your own world.  
  
Please, as your sister I'm begging you. Stay safe. And don't try to convince Mum you're her son. That would get you killed quicker then facing Voldemort down without your wand. I'm going to try to get to Hogwarts; I'll be able to tell you more then. Stay safe and know that I love you. Know you would have been and excellent older brother. I'm sure of it._

_Devora__ Potter  
  
Devora set the quill down and blew on it, trying to dry it. Casting one more glance at Tris, her best and one of her only friends, she crept from the room, heading to the room that Rosemary was sleeping in, knowing that Sirius' owl would be in their. Chaos liked to sleep in that particular guest room; they had all learned that through past experiences.  
  
Devora loved Tris like another sister. Although Tris had quite a few friends, Devora could count on one hand the number of friends she had. She knew that being a seer, of sorts, had matured her beyond her years. She acted like a 10 year old at times, skipping two grades in school. But most of her friends were the same age or a year or two older then her.  
  
But they were used to her oddities. The way she spoke, acted, reacted to certain situations were all several years above where she should be her family had accepted it had not questioned into it too much. So much to Devora's relief none of them knew of her abilities. They just checked it off to a weird personality.  
  
The way she was made her an outcast in lots of places, but she was used to it. And the sting had lessened, every time someone told her that they didn't want to play with her, the hurt that they caused would become a little less, but not by much.  
  
_________________________________________________________

  
_Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and __Wizardry__Hospital__ Wing, _

_October 20th, 1995_

Harry lay in the hospital wing, a rather disgruntled expression on his face. He had been here for less then two weeks and already he had spent most of it in the hospital wing. It wasn't fair. He wanted to get to know his parents, he wanted to see what this time was like, and he wanted to be free.  
  
Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Pomfrey bustled in, carrying three sperate vials. One held a clear, bluish potions Harry recognized as a strengthening potion, the second held a pear-lish green liquid that was labeled as a healing potion and the third was by now quite recognizable as a dreamless sleeping potion. The witch smiled at Harry as she set down the vials on his bedside table.  
  
" Now, I want you to drink these first two potions now," she handed him the blue and green potions, waiting until he had downed both, "and I want you to save this last one until tonight. I must be off to dinner. The house elfs will bring yours up in half and hour. Try to eat it all."  
  
And she was off, bustling out the door.  
  
Harry lay back, closing his eyes, picturing the clearing for the hundredth time since he had been rescued.  
  
Flash Back The Clearing in the Woods, October 16th, 1995 Harry stood frozen as Voldemort pointed his wand and began to chant. The language was foreign and dangerous sounding and Harry felt as his magic began to slip from him. The essence that made him a wizard was being stolen from him and he was helpless to stop it.  
  
A crashing sound brought Harry back from the cold bottomless hole that had been swallowing him whole. Startled, Voldemort stopped chanting and Harry felt his power flow back into him at such and incredible rate that he felt as if he were on fire. Letting out a whimper of pain, Harry's eyes began to focus once again and he spotted the cause of the noise, five wizards, throwing curses left and right while a sixth made his way over to Harry.  
  
Nearly fainting from the pain, Harry managed a weak smile at his saviors before passing out, making a mental note to thank Professor Snape for catching him before he hit the ground.  
  


Harry woke to the bright sunlight of late morning. Groaning to himself, Harry realized he was laying flat on his back in a bed, located in the Hospital Wing. Attempting to sit up, he was overcome with a wave of dizziness.  
  
"William what do you think you're doing? Lay back down this instant."  
  
Harry immediately recognized the sound of Pomfrey's voice and let out another groan. Falling back, he was tempted to play dead.  
  
"I know you're awake, no use pretending. Now, I want you to take these potions," The nurse said, handing him several potions, all labled and either healing or strengthening along with as headache cure. "Professor Dumbledore will be here any moment, he wishes to speak to you, but I'll send him away if you don't feel up to it."  
  
Harry shook his head slowly, his exhaustion being overwritten by the need to understand what had happened. Pomfrey smiled at him, fluffed his pillow and then retreated to her office just as the door opened, revealing Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah William, I'm glad to see you awake."  
  
Harry noted the twinkle in the old man's eye.  
  
"I'm glad to be awake Sir, care to explain what happened?"  
  
Harry was surprised at his own bluntness, but quickly realized that his aches and pains weren't allowing Dumbledore the chance to begin the intricate mind games that were played whenever one spoke with the Headmaster.  
  
"Straight to the point I see. Well, Severus came to he in a dreadful state, saying that there was a spy at Hogwarts. It seems a yet unknown student as turned and was able to plant the portkey where you were likely to stumble across it. It is assumed the spy had been fllowing you and dropped the object in your path.  
  
In any case, Severus came to me, informing me that you were about to be captured. I was to late to stop you from being taken, but I immediately summoned several members of the Order** and Severus was able to take them to Voldemort's location. We were able to make an escape with minimal casualty's and now here you are. That was two days ago."  
  
Harry was stunned. He owed his life to Snape. Just great.  
  
"Sir, you don't mind me asking, why have I been asleep so long?"  
  
"That, I'm afraid, is due to the spell Tom attempted to perform. He was trying to steal your magical essence and when the spell was broken, all your magic went right back into you in a large burst, causing a magical shock of sorts. I'm afraid you will be a bit weak for a few days."  
  
Harry nodded, understanding the weak feeling, thankful that it wasn't a permanent side affect.  
  
"Thank you sir, I can't remember anything after the Order members arrived. I'm assuming I was unconscious once again?"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Quite right my dear boy. Now, I want you to get some more rest and I will be back at another time. Sleep well."  
  
He rose to his feet, giving Harry one last smile before leaving the hospital wing. Pomfrey appeared, giving him a sleeping potion. Harry felt sleep over take him quickly and soon he was sleeping peacefully. 

________________________________________________________

Harry was brought back to the present by the sound of rustling feathers. A small barn owl flew through the open window, coming to land at the end of Harry's bed. It carried a letter on his left leg, which it stuck out so Harry could take of the letter.  
  


  
End chapter 6

  
  
Authors Note 2: As you all know it's been a while since I last wrote, therefore, I don't remember all the details. But I also know if I reread my previous chapters I will be overcome with the feeling that my writing is crap and it will be even longer for an update. So if you see and discrepancies just let me know so I can fix them. Thanks everyone.  
  


  
**Have I been using the Order of the Phoenix in this Fic?


	7. Note: Silly Author

This will be replaced with Chapter 7 as soon as I finish writing it. Thanks all for your patience. Also, I will be changing my user name to Taliba within the month.  
  
-Lilly 


End file.
